An Irresistible Weekend
by TheLucky38
Summary: Sequel to Resistance is Futile. Ash and Serena wake up, after making love for the first time. The two of them decided to share their fantasies, and go through them, before Delia comes home. Will they be able to do so? To resist the temptation, in an Irresistible Weekend, is impossible. Even the power is out, and there's no way to tell time. Which they desperately need, right now.
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: Welcome to the sequel of Resistance is Futile. Which is called "Irresistible Weekend." It's been awhile since I've been making the first chapter of the story, since I was kinda being lazy. Since our last story, Ash and Serena have finally let out their hormones. Which easily evolved to lovemaking. It has been the first day, or it still is today. Judging by the storm in Pallet Town, or even Kanto itself, I'd say that it will be very difficult to know exactly what day it is. Especially when the power is out, and the clouds covering the sky. But time is an illusion, when it comes to these two. Right now, they have the entire house to themselves for the weekend.**

**With Serena's suggestion, about their clothes being really dirty, they both decide to not wear any clothes. For how long, you ask? Probably until the power is back on, before Delia comes home, who knows? I will say that they will be naked for a long time. I'm just letting you know before you read the story. Surprising you like that would make anyone uncomfortable. The other surprises, however, are completely unpredictable when they make love, lots of times. Except occasions that just feel like a bonding time. Just remember that you have been warned! Now where was I? Oh yeah.**

**There will be some answers that need to be explained. Like will they confess to the reason why they have this fetish, Ash spanking her while she enjoys it? Will the electricity ever come back on? Will there be awkward moments ahead? Can they be comfortable being naked around one another? What kinds of new ideas will enter their minds? Lets find out before you start having way too many hypothetical ideas that may, or may not be, true.**

* * *

Today is a new day in Pallet Town, as well as all of the Kanto region, after enduring one of the most devastating thunderstorms it has ever seen in a long time. All the grass is so wet that it could leave stains on every bit of clothing. Dirt roads turned into mud piles so thick that could suck in someone's shoe, if they dare walked upon it. In every rooftop, on every home, a lot of tiles ripped apart. Worst of all, the power in the city is completely out. It's a good thing that no people or Pokémon were hurt in the storm. Otherwise, there would be a bigger problem finding a Pokémon Center. Since it has very limited emergency power to heal them all.

Despite going through the terrible storm, heavy rain still pours down to the ground. If the sun did come out, it would still be blocked by the dark clouds that loomed over the land. On the bright side, there were only small thunder shocks. So it didn't make a giant boom like earlier. Better yet, there was no sign of lightning ever hitting the ground. As well as any person or Pokémon that could get hurt. Sure staying inside isn't the only option, since it eventually causes boredom for anyone, but it's the safest one they've got. Waiting out this storm can sometimes be very nerve wrecking.

Although, it's not all bad. Bonds between people and Pokémon are further strengthen when they're in a house, or a tent, together. They tell stories about their journies, and how they reminisce meeting for the first time. But there were only two people, despite their challenges, who really benefit from the storm most of all. They have met as kids in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, in Kanto. Fell in love, in their own pace, when they've meet again in Kalos, as they fulfill their life long dreams. Have been together during their journeys to the other regions, holding hands along the way. Never leaving each others side, unless they have to. Even sharing their love, in Delia's house, during their weekend alone. Not only by flirting, teasing, or kissing, as well as their awkward moments. But by also making love for the first time. Embracing one another in ways they've have never imagined, except their dreams and fantasies that were once thought to be painful or confusing. Those two lovebirds, that now sleep together after their first time, are Ash and Serena.

What started out as a childhood game, from the past, with such arousing moments, eventually evolved into their first lovemaking. Despite a few awkward, yet heated, gestures between Ash and Serena. Such as poking, without fingers, or soaking underneath from their actions. Even touching those new places when they start to remove certain clothes. Ash and Serena have made the love that has been stored in their dreams and fantasies. It didn't just come from those hormones, that they desperately fought against, which was once believed to be very bad since they were 15. It came from the very core of their hearts that beat together in a blissful harmony. From the dreams in their minds, to the advice from their mother's. Ash and Serena have become closer than ever, as romantic lovers. But could there be moments that could deter them? Maybe, but we aren't so sure.

From inside Delia's house, Ash and Serena are still sleeping next to one another, naked as the day they were born, as they cuddle for warmth, without the need of a blanket. Usually it would mean that it's too hot to go underneath one. But it seems that the only warmth that's necessary is the feeling of their significant other. Ash still had his hands on her butt, which he's grown very fond of, while Serena had her hands on his back. It seems that they have been sleeping like that all night. Until Serena starts to stir, to opening her eyes slowly.

Back then, Serena would always sleep in late. Missing most of the day, without a single care in the world, until Grace's Fletchling wakes her up with a hard peck on the forehead. Causing her to be in a bad mood in the morning, sometimes the rest of the day. That all changed when she traveled with Ash. She is always happy to be awake, whether in a tent or the Pokémon Center, right in the morning. Sometimes she can be fully awake at midnight, to around 4:00am. Mostly because Serena always senses Ash going outside to train, or leave to find a present. She would always go outside to watch, and help, his training. She even waits for her present or finds him one too. The closer they get to a new gym, the more he does it. It's like a love connection that can't never bend or break. But Serena always wants to wake up, to see Ash by the bed. What surprised her is that she woke up first, which rarely happens.

With Serena fully awake, her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she see's that it was still completely dark outside. That's not what really surprised her. What did surprise her is that all the candles have mysteriously burnt out. As if something was so powerful that it shook the house itself. Well that soon left her mind when she realized that she feels Ash's arms around her body, with his hands touching her butt. When she hears his breathing, slowly in and out softly, she nuzzles her head against his chest.

Last night, earlier, or yesterday, depending on if they can figure out the time, they have shared their first time together. Orally in the shower, to get clean from the mess, and finally had sex on the makeshift bed that he made. Ironically getting dirty once again. Their hormones, which was once thought to be a bad influence in their relationship, became too hard to resist. A futile effort in the end, but it turns out that they were wrong. Thanks to their hormones, they finally found the courage to make love. It's one of the best things that have ever happened to them.

A certain wetness came out from between Serena's legs. She remembered just how much Ash loved her juices. Always saying that it has become his new favorite drink. Almost tricking her to believing that he doesn't like it. Well, it was more like him not answering until it was almost too late. But it could of caused her to put it all down the drain, in the shower. So he sucked her fingers dry, savoring every drop into his mouth. As well as her pussy, which is the source of it all.

Serena could of sworn that it would of become more red than her butt, which she still doesn't know how swollen red it is. He was very fixated there. Not that he loved it more than her, since she enjoys the spankings that he gives her. Ever since she cleaned up the spill in the living room. It's almost hard to tell him how she developed her fetish, even after they had sex. What she really wanted to know is how he started to have his fetish. She'll get the answers out of Ash, one way or another. But will he do the same to her as well?

While deep in her thought, a certain part of Ash hits in-between her legs, and underneath her pussy. Before their first time, Serena would of jumped and walked away from Ash. This time, however, she gave out a soft moan. Serena wanted to put him inside of her, so she can feel the warmth that it gives her body. But alas, she can't remember if this is also a safe day as well. The calendar she received by Doctor Brock's examination is very accurate. So it would be unwise to go this far. At least until she knows if she has to take a birth control pill or be completely sure that it is also another safe day. Even if she could remember the days, it'd be very difficult to know. Since the clouds covered the sky, and all the clocks are off from the power. If only Pikachu was here.

So Serena had another idea. Since she knows of Ash's morning wood, considering that they've always slept in the same room, the same tent, and one at one time same sleeping bag. This time, she knew exactly what to do. Pleasure him in his sleep. Is this such a devious act? Ash still asleep while she gives him unexpected pleasure? Yes it is. For she's the Devious Serena.

Well there was one thing Serena needs to do. Quietly get out of their cuddle. It was easy for her to gently take her hands away from his back, while feeling his muscles ever so softly. The hard part is getting his hands out of her butt. Although she enjoys him touching it, as well as spanking it, Serena needs to focus. She takes her hands, and gently lifts his away from her butt. Then she starts to go backwards to escape his grasp. But suddenly, Ash's hands immediately go to her butt again, holding it even tighter than before. Serena almost gasped, thinking that he just woke up, but thankfully it turns out that he's still asleep. Even in sleep, however, Ash never wants her to leave his side. In a way, she would of done the same thing in her sleep as well. That still doesn't change the fact that she's still trapped. Not a bad one, but in a loving embrace that she just couldn't ignore. He just feels so warm.

But a burning desire to give Ash pleasure, while he sleeps, is still in her mind. His words, "Don't give up until it's over," is one that she takes to heart as well. Those words ushered a meaning that Serena has never had before. He inspired her to find her own dream, to be become the Kalosian Queen. It eventually became a reality, especially when she still holds the title. That gave her an idea. There was only one way to sneak out of this cuddle. Her newly found seductive skills. So she puts her head near one of Ash's ears, and whispers, ever so softly, "Ash. Please let me gooooo..." She tried making it a quiet echo, so that Ash can process it as one of his dreams.

"Noooo. I don't wannaaaa..." He groaned, squeezing her butt harder, and unexpectedly moves his head down to her breast. His lips are directly on her nipple. As if by instinct, he starts giving it a very long suck. This surprises Serena so much that she almost moaned very loudly. Luckily, she closed her mouth in time to make it more as a humming sound. It looks like he doesn't want her to leave their warm cuddle, considering that he was nuzzling against her breast after that small, yet exciting, mishap.

Recuperating from his hands squeezing her very sensitive, red ass, as well as the breast sucking, Serena made another seductive effort. This time, she made it more lewd, and even more dirty, by putting her hand around his cock. Earning a big moan from him. "Pleeease Ashy. I'lll only be gone from this embrace so I can make you feel good. I can see that you need pleasure down there. So please let me give it to you. I'll use one of my soft, delicate hands to grip your cock, moving it up and down, faster with each stroke. As I use the other to massage your balls. I wanna use my small, yet dirty, mouth to go all the way down your big, fat, ten inch cock, to as far as my throat. And if you don't come right away, then I'll use my massive, double D breasts to rub around your shaft, while sucking on the tip. Knowing you, you think that they feel like the softest silk in all the world." She then moves her head closer, whispering even quieter, "I'll even let your large amounts of cum to spray all over me. And when you wake up, I'll let you see me, cleaning my messy body with my clean tongue. After all that, I'll give your tip a very long, and delicious, Kalosian kiss." With that, she kisses his ear, swirling her tongue around the edges.

Serena's seduction skills may have worked a little too well. She feels his heart beating, faster and faster, with every second that passes by. She feels his manhood becoming tighter from underneath. Most of all, his hand muscles were too weak to even hold onto her butt any longer. This allowed Serena to move down. Knowing Ash might feel lonely, Serena came up with a compromise. Instead of moving away from him, she moves her body down against his. Feeling his cock touch her stomach to her breasts. And along the way, move his body so that he was laying on his back. It occurred to her that they might get cold if they ever separate now. Plus, she liked how her words had so much effect on Ash. Even while he was asleep.

When Serena finally got down to his cock, while quickly moving her head out of the way before it hit her face, and took the opportunity to observe it more closely. Well it actually made her a little nervous. Not that there's anything wrong with that, since their first time was yesterday, today, or whatever day it was outside. It's just that she never imagined that it could fit inside her mouth, let alone her pussy. It stands tall at 10 inches, or at least it looks like it's that size. A size that would be hard to take in, but she did it on their first time. Not right away, of course, but she managed.

But Serena had no seconds thoughts about her decision, as she strokes him with her hand while using the other to massage his balls. Seeing him moan with much approval, as he unexpectedly sleeps though it. Because she remembered saying to Ash, before they have made love, "I don't care if you're bigger, or smaller, than average. I will still love you for who you are." There was no doubt in her mind that it's true.

Serena is so preoccupied with Ash's manhood, that she didn't noticed him, slowly opens his eyes. He looks to see that she was doing as she promised to him earlier. Earlier, before Serena could put her plan into motion, Ash woke up, with opened eyes, and saw her beautiful sleeping figure, calm and relaxed since the storm. Ash didn't want to wake her up, so he closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep again. Before he closed his eyes, nearly squinting now, he saw that she had finally waked up. He thought that he could wake up as well, like a romantic wake up. But something inside him said to wait for Serena to make the first move. So Ash waits, thinking that Serena will wake him up. Probably to gloat about waking up first.

That changed when he felt her hands disappear on his back. Even worse, he felt his hands being moved away from her butt. Although it's selfish, and a bit perverted, Ash tries to make sure that she didn't leave him. At least until he's fully awake. So Ash quickly gives her ass a very tight squeeze, and responded to her request with a no, in the best sleepish dream voice he could. He even playing a bit dirty by moving his head to her breast. Doing the best unconscious acting he could. Ash almost couldn't believe that his mouth landed on her nipple, of her double D breasts. So with his erection becoming harder, and without any regrets, Ash gives her nipple a very good sucking, while using his tongue to lightly lick it. Despite his efforts, Serena managed moan with her mouth closed. He thought that he won, and that she would be cuddled next to him, after enduring so much pleasure. However, it had an opposite, but surprising, effect.

The one thing that he didn't count on was Serena's newly found seductive skills. She told him about all the things she'll do to his manhood, while trying to make it sound more dream like. Giving him a very lewd description on what her plans will be. Causing him to get weaker and weaker, both mentally and physically. It caught him completely off guard. Even more so, made him submit to her command. Ash's strength depleted so much that his grip on her butt is reduced to nothing but light touches. If it meant that Serena will be away from him, for a few seconds, then it's fine by him. But once again, he was caught by surprise when Serena moved her body against his. Lowering herself down to his shaft with her body.

Feeling Serena's hand on his shaft, while she massages his balls, made Ash feel very turned on. Her seductive skills are so enchanting that it can make him nearly come within a few minutes, without touching him. She really has taken his words to heart. To never give up until it's over. Ever since they were kids, when they met again, realized their dreams, and onward, those words are still imprinted in their mind, heart, and soul. It made Ash so happy that he opens his eyes, looks down at Serena with a smile, and happily says, "Good morning, my Devious Serena."

Serena froze, her hands still on his manhood, after she heard Ash talk. It wasn't in his sleep either. It seems that her plan to surprise Ash went south. However, that doesn't mean that she won't stop the promise she made. Although, this means that she has to do something about his eyes. The idea of Ash not seeing what she might do to his manhood is one of her fantasies. She just has to improvise. So Serena looks at Ash, in the sexiest way she can, while giving him a wink, and says, "Good morning, my Pervy Ashy."

Ash loved how surprised Serena is, despite her best efforts to cover up the expression. Although, her wink really got his attention. Ash pets her long hair, gives her a mischievous smile, and said, "It looks like you woke up before I did, huh?"

"I did." she said proudly. Until she realized that his tone of voice is not the one she expected him to have. "Did I?" After a few seconds, and the way that Ash was smiling at her, she gasped at the realization. "Y-you tricked me!" she accused. In a way, she had a feeling that it was too easy to get away from their cuddle. Although, despite Ash's trickery, it caused Serena to be very aroused. But her next idea will happen very soon. So she lets go of his manhood, much to his disappointment, and instead lays right on top of his side. He lays on his back so that she can lay on top of him instead.

"I'm sorry that I tricked you." He said, with a sad tone within the sentence, as he lets go of her hair. He knew that if Serena found out, after pleasuring him, she would be utterly disappointed that her surprise had failed. "To be honest, I just wanted to cuddle with you. At least for a bit longer. But the way you describe what you were about to do to me, caused me to feel really horney. I had a hunch that you want it to be one of your fantasies. But I just didn't want you to feel bad that it was all for nothing, because I was awake from the start." Ash puts his head down, and closes his eyes in shame. "Can you forgive me, Serena?"

After Ash apologized, he felt Serena moving up against his body. Even though that he's sad, his manhood becomes harder from her movements. He still keeps his eyes closed, and kept his moans in pleasure inside. Ash felt that if he opened his mouth now, then the situation could be much worse than it is now. If only if he was a heavy sleeper, than maybe Serena's fantasy would of come true.

The one thing that Serena always hates to see is Ash being sad, even a little, whether he talked about his feelings or not. There were never too many tears, but seeing him like this could of made her cry as well. To make sure that he was happy again, and to know that it's not his fault, Serena gives him a kiss on his cheek. Ash looks at her, very puzzled by the kiss. Not that he was complaining, of course. "Serena?" Ash questioned softly.

"Ash." Serena said silently, as she lays down onto his chest. Both of them now face one another, refusing to look away. This will be almost too hard to admit, but she has to tell him. There's no need to avoid it any longer. "Even when our hormones developed at 15, you usually wake up before me to go training, or give me a gift. That's not usually bad thing. To be honest, though, sometimes I felt alone because you were rarely around in the morning. I always wait, or go to you. Just like last night, when the power went out."

His guilt starts to set in, as Ash hears Serena's concerns. He never thought that she felt like that in the morning, or even at midnight. It seems that some of his old hard headed habits are still there. Being so focused on gym battles can sometimes make him short sighted about the things around him, especially their relationship. Ash has always tried to make up for it in gifts, and impressing her with his battle styles. Even watching her do her Pokémon performance training. The truth is, they were both avoiding the hormones, which were once thought to be bad. Just before he could explain himself, Serena puts her arms around his neck.

"Don't feel guilty Ash. I understand why you did it. It's not because you didn't want to. It's just that you feared you would lose yourself around me again." She brings her face closer to his, as she see's his smile coming back. "But today you didn't want to get up because you wanted to stay cuddled right next to me, for as long as you want." She then whispered, "Am I right?"

After the last drop of guilt left Ash, as his heart beats faster with glee. To let him sink himself in his emotions is never easy, but he was always glad that Serena helps him, just as he helps her. "Serena. Thank you, for opening my eyes to the truth. Back then, I just didn't want to lose control when you feel asleep. But for now on, even if I wake up first, I'll always wait for you." He then puts his hands on her back, as he pulls her closer to him. Ash then whispered, "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Ash." she whispered as well.

They give each other a Kalosian kiss. Their tongues touching, in all parts of their mouths. Ash's hands move down to touch her butt, which felt big, round, and soft. He especially loves it when she moaned within the kiss. There was no denying that he has an ass fetish. But she seems to have one too. He knew why he likes spanking her, but has no idea why she enjoys it. Hopefully, during their weekend together, they'll both come clean and say why. Well, if they can call what they're doing clean in the first place.

Ending their kiss with a trail of saliva, Serena sits on top of Ash's chest, and looks at him with a warm smile. "You know, Ash, before I knew you were awake, I wanted to fulfill certain dirty fantasy of mine that came to me in a dream, recently. And by recently, I mean when we both slept together." She takes one of the pillows, and takes the sheet out. Throwing the pillow across the room while putting the sheet next to them. "Do you want to know what kind of fantasy?" asked Serena, as her devious smile slowly shows itself.

To experience her fantasy, that she recently had, made Ash feel really horny. "Y-yes..." He mumbled.

Serena brings her hand on her ear, and gestured that she couldn't hear him, and seductively asks him, "What was that Ashy?"

"Ye-ah!" Ash gasped by Serena humping his chest. Just when he was going to say his answer, he see's his favorite drink flooding out of her sweet, juicy nectar. The aroma that entered his nostrils were intoxicating. Ash lifts one of his hands, so he can get that amazing taste into his mouth. Just before could he reach it, Serena holds his wrist back. It didn't hurt his wrist, but it did hurt his intentions.

"Now, my Pervy Ashy." said Serena, refusing to let go of his hand. "Tell me your answer."

Ash takes in a deep breath, while indirectly smelling her juices, and says his true answer to her question. "Fuck yeah, my Devious Serena! I want to know your dirty fantasy! In fact, I want to be part of it so fucking badly! Please tell me, damn it! Or I'll give your ass such a spanking that you'll won't walk for a week!"

Hearing her knight say those uncivilized words made the Kalos Queen feel very aroused. His swearing, his excitement, and his horniness made her go into pleasurable heat that's almost impossible to ignore. Although, Serena has to one thing before her instincts completely take over. Even to risk no spankings from him. She lifts Ash his head up, just enough to get off the ground, picks up the pillow sheet, and wraps it around his eyes. "Can you see anything, Ashy?"

Ash moves his eyes, in every direction, to be absolutely sure that he can't see out of the pillow sheet. After a quick observation, he nodded his head. Signaling that he can't see. "All I can hear is your beautiful voice that echo's within my ears. I can feel your striking figure rubbing against my body, with no hesitation. Your luscious long hair touches my rough skin so wildly that my hands will never be able to fully grasp it. Even the aroma that comes from your royal nectar smells so damn good!"

Seems that Serena's not the only one that can use the power of seduction. In fact, it seems that Ash's 'innocent' words made her heart to beat faster, and faster. Those lovely desires flared up inside her mind, covering it with lots of dirty ideas that can only be fulfilled with her Pokémon Master. "Then let me tell you, Ashy." She takes both of her boobs, and presses them against his face. Slowly filling the valley in between them with his head. "My fantasy was to give you very devilish pleasures while you sleep innocently. But now that you're awake, or should I say, now that I know you were awake this whole time, you have to wear the pillow sheet blindfold until I say otherwise. Now you won't be able to know how I'll pleasure you, before you feel it. Promise me, in your own way, that you're willing to do this. If not, then that's ok." To make sure he understands that she's serious, Serena presses her breasts together. Wildly moving them around, as she waits for his answer.

With Serena's giant melons moving around his head, as it presses against his face, why would he ever deny her request. Ash is very willing to wear the blindfold, because Serena was the only one here. Besides, he memorizes everything about his beautiful Kalosian Queen. So there was no way that he'd ever think that her idea is weird, in any possible way. He could not usher a word, for he was too distracted by her massive boobs to even say anything. Sometimes he wondered if they really were double D sized. Sure he thought he was an expert, but the real experts are the women who have them. That, and he refused to look at other womens chests to compare, except for the unconditional situations were he was forced into a hug that was way too much for him. Right now, measurements were the last thing on his mind, because he needs to answer her question. If he can't do it vocally, then he can do it physically too. So he puckering his lips together, and gives the inner valley of her breasts a glorious wet kiss.

To feel her knights kiss in the valley of her breasts immediately made the Kalosian Queen moan with joy. Her smile becomes bigger, wider, and very mischievous. For he has given her his answer. A very sincere answer indeed. "Thank you, my Pervy Ashy." she said happily, as she brings her pussy near his leg. "To make up for your predicament. I am going to make sure that you're satisfied," she stops to give him a kiss on the cheek, and starts humping his leg, "com-plete-ly." She said the last word with each hump, as her cilt rubbed on him.

Having Serena, the most noble Pokémon Performer, and Kalos Queen, humping his leg made Ash lose his mind. It felt like his brain refused to move any part of his body, fearing that he could do something very rash. Though the only rash thing he's done so far is lick the valley of her breasts, and randomly move his hands on her body, desperately searching for her ass. Then a small, yet dirty, joke entered his mind. All he could do is mumble the words, since her wonderful, massive boobs are blocking his mouth. Rendering his voice to small vibrations.

Yet those vibrations caught the Queen's attention. Realizing that Ash wanted to say something, Serena immediately lifts her chest, while continuing to hump his leg. At first, she thought that he wasn't getting enough air. So she expected to hear a quick lecture about it. Only for her to say in response, "Suck it up, or better yet suck on my breasts." What he did say caught her completely off guard.

"You know, Serena, I believe that your melons are the perfect blindfold." joked Ash. Although he can't see, Ash is pretty sure that she's blushing. He soon realized that this was no ordinary blush. No, this was a full body blush. He started to imagine Serena, the sweet, beautiful, and innocent woman blushing so very red. It caused him to be that more determined to find what his hands are searching for, as they touched her back and move down to their destination.

To hear Ash say something so lewd, and dirty, made Serena's entire body completely red. This was a very rare blush. In fact, this is the first time she'd ever blushed this much. Usually it would only be on her face, her chest, or sometimes both. To her, it was just too unnatural. Her body heat starts burning a fire within herself, as it makes Serena sensitive in certain places. So sensitive that she was even closer than before to cumming on Ash's leg. Speaking of Ash, it was a good thing she put that blindfold on him. Otherwise it could be more embarrassing than it is now.

Well the one thing that Serena should know, or at least remember. That he can be very unpredictable. "Hey Serena?" asked Ash. The tone he said it in intimidated her to no end. It's as if he was telling her that he knows.

"Y-y-yes A-ash?" she responds. It seems that her nervousness has taken over her seductive confidence, once again.

Now it was Ash's turn to make Serena feel horny like he is. Maybe even hornier. "If only I can see your full body blush, for it feels like a fiery passion that can never be burnt out. But all that I can do is feel your smooth, majestic body lay down upon me, humping my leg while putting those melons on my face. I can smell your sweet, tender, and delicious juices that can dampen the makeshift bed that were both laying on, as it seeps deeper into the carpets. And I don't mean the one between your sexy, and elegant, legs."

Serena's heart beats faster, at an unnatural rate, with sweat slowly going down her cheek. Not just from humping Ash's leg, but from the truth that is held in the palm of his hand. "A-Ash, no m-ore!" she said, moaning on the last word as quiet as she can. His words were making her pussy get even closer to her inevitable orgasm. If he continues to talk like that, she fears that she might lose herself a little earlier than expected.

Smiling at Serena's predicament, Ash continues to distinguish his charm. "Oh, but why Serena? I love hearing you moan my name like that. In fact, I love your voice. Hearing you talk like that earlier just made me so hard. Truth be told, you have a voice of a magnificent angel that came down from the heavens. But I am more blessed to have you, Serena. Because no angel could ever come close to overcoming your beauty, which is equal to your compassion. Besides, an angel can never be devious to do something like this." When he heard her gasp in surprise, he gives out a small laugh. Loving how much she reacted from his words.

Enduring those words, that came out of Ash's mouth, in the most lewd way possible, made her gasp. Although they were very, very dirty. They displayed a romantic connection that they built together. Saying that she was more beautiful, and compassionate, than an angel, in his now blindfolded eyes, made her smile. And when he mentioned that she can be devious made her grin wider. Wanting to hear the Ash's last sense, besides sight, Serena takes one of her free hands, and rubs a little on her pussy. When the Kalosian Queen had just enough of her juices, she quickly her hand out, while trying not spilling a drop, and says to Ash, "Open wide, Ashy, and say "Ahhhh."

Those were the same exact words Ash told Serena, which was her idea for him to say, but he wasn't complaining. Instead, he opened his mouth, as big and wide as possible, and said, "Ahhhh." His reward, Serena's fingers that are full of her sweet, nutritious, juice from her royal nectar. As Ash sucks them clean off, he felt his leg, which Serena humped with such tenacity, was overflowing with her cum.

It seems that her orgasm came sooner than they thought. After she takes her fingers out of his mouth. Ash realizes that she wants to hear more of his charming, yet dirty, words. Knowing that she's just as impatient as he is, especially in moments like this, Ash says, "I always enjoying using my tongue to explore the uncharted parts of your divine body. Especially when I kissed your edible mouth, your sensitive ass, and your glorious pussy. When I taste your cum, it's like a flare of flavor just exploded within my mouth." Ash licks his lips with her juices still on his tongue, and swallows. He opened his mouth again to show Serena that he always loves tasting her.

Even after she came, Serena felt a familiar heat inside her pussy. "A-ash. You just made me so damn aroused again." Despite trying to sound as serious as she could, it all came out in excitement. To make sure he knows just how aroused, she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, and moves it up slowly. "Which means that I'm ready to pleasure your long, thick, juicy cock." She then moves her hand down to the base, in a quick instant. It sounds like she's toying with him now.

Their first time making love was just yesterday, or a few hours ago, but they defiantly found lots of ways to give pleasure to one another. Ash loves the way that Serena put a blindfold on him, because it opened his eyes towards new possibilities. A figure of speech in his covered eyes. Although, there is a price of her fantasy that he just can't endure any longer. He always loves seeing Serena. Every time he did, it always makes him happy. Much like how she's happy about seeing him.

So he had to ask, before she started to pleasure him. "Seren-Ah fuck!" he tried to say her name, but her hand starts to go up and down his shaft, even faster than before. What surprised him most was that he swore so very loudly. Now Ash has to tell her, while she pleasures him. His endurance is now being tested against his girlfriends devious side. A battle that he may not win so easily.

"Yes, Ashy?" She asked, as she continues stroking his manhood. Whatever Ash is saying, he'd better say it fast. Because once she's focused on him like this. Then there is no going back.

The only way that Ash can convince Serena is to ask nicely. He only hopes that she'll understand the reason behind it. "Please, remove my blindfold."

Serena stops strocking his cock, a bit disheartened by what he said. So she asks him, "Why do you want me to do that? You obviously enjoy this, don't you?" She starts to wonder if Ash is having second thoughts about her fantasy. As if he only did it just because she wanted to. Perhaps they can try another time, when he is ready. That all changed when he tells her the reason why.

"I love your dirty fantasies Serena. I really do. But, honestly, I feel a little sad that I can't see you. Whenver I see you, your sparkling blue eyes light a fire in my brown ones. Every time I look at you. I see the most amazing woman in all the world. Who always stands tall to help in anyway. A woman who inspires others, whenever they're down. More importantly," Ash leans in, thankfully not hitting her head, and whispered, "I see the woman that I love. As we fulfill our dreams, and fantasies, that we will always share together. For the rest of our lives in, and beyond, this world."

At first, there was no response. Everything was completely silent, except for the rain storm that still continues outside. He was starting to think that maybe he should of let Serena continue pleasuring him, and be more patient. Just then, he felt water falling down on his upper chest. Ash thought the there was a leak on top of the ceiling. But the water should of been cold. When Ash heard Serena's sobs, his heart completely dropped. Feeling more guilty about what he said. "Serena, I'm so-mhh!" His apology was cut short, when Serena kissed him, and entered her tongue within his mouth.

This kiss was not one of dominance. It is one full of their fiery passion that can never be doused by any rain, or snow, in any of the coldest weather. Ash became so happy that he shed a tear, from one of his eyes, as he uses his hands feel her sides. To pull her closer to the embrace they share. Their hearts are beating at the same pace, faster and faster. While in the kiss, Serena puts her hands on the back of the pillow sheet blindfold, untying it with ease. They both agreed in silence to wait a little longer for Ash to see again. After a long period of kissing, due to the lack of air, they were forced to pull away. Breathing very heavy with even more intensity than before.

When Serena regained her breathing. She told Ash the same things as he told her. She just hopes that he'll like the way she says them as much as he does. "Ash. Sometimes my body feels cold. But when I feel your body, pressing against mine, all that cold solid ice turns into hot steaming water. My pussy gets so turned on by hearing your perverted words. Especially when you moan my name, louder and louder, when I make you feel so horney." Serena sniffs his body, making sure that he hears it. "And you smell so damn good, that these candles alone can never match them."

Hearing her words just made Ash harder than before. Just feeling her body alone made him feel aroused. Now he's downright horney. Who knew that this heavenly experience would come from talking, and feeling, so dirty. Ash moves his hands lower, until he felt her big, gorgeous, and sensitive ass. He grips her cheeks, as it as tight as possible, earning a very long, and sexy, moan as a reward.

Feeling his rough hands on her ass made it nearly impossible to remember what else she was going to say. "Mmm. I love it when you touch my ass. Even if you're gentle now, you always get rough with it in the end." That's when she realized...

"You already described how I feel." Ash reminded her. Regardless, he was really happy that she likes being touched there, as much as he likes touching it. To reward her arousing efforts, and punish her for sexually torturing him for so long, Ash raised one of his hands, as high as he can, and gives her a big spank before Serena could say the next sense. Even though he's blind, he was sure he'd hit it on the right spot.

"I-I meant t-to say-'Spank'-Oh hell yeah!" Serena screamed as loud as a sonic screech.

Ash still can't see, since Serena still has to remove his blindfold, but he can still hear just how much she enjoys it. He only wished to know why she enjoys having her butt touched, kissed, and spanked, so much. He'll have to ask that question when the moment felt just right. That, and he still needs to hear her other senses about him from her.

Serena wanted this sting on her butt to stay, for just a little longer, but like a shooting star it quickly went away. Leaving her wanting to be spanked more, harder and faster. But she still needs to tell Ash the other 2 senses. It was a good thing that he enjoys touching and spanking her butt, as much as she enjoys feeling it. Since she still has her hand on the tip of his cock, there were numerous amounts of precum coming out. So she quickly turns her whole body around, trying her best to ignore Ash's hands leaving her butt as well as his disappointed groaning, and puts her breasts inbetween his manhood. She was going to make it last, as long as possible, but she desperately wanted to tell him how he tastes. So she moves her breasts, up and down his shaft, and puts her mouth on the tip. She moves as quickly as possible, causing Ash to gasp and moan with each stroke.

This is not the same hand, boob, and blow job that Ash can recall. Before this, they were more sweet, majestic, and calm. This one was completely filled with raw determination. There was no doubt in his mind that he is powerless to deny such a pleasure. With all her dirty talk, as well as her mischievous ways, Ash is very close to cumming. He desperately holds it in, but the pleasure she was giving him begins to overpower him. He lasted for about 8 minutes, and gives her a dire warning. "Serena. I'm going to cum soon!"

When Serena progressed what Ash had just said, she takes her mouth out of his tip, as well as her breasts, drinking the pre-cum that she desperately wanted to come out. Her breasts are too firm to just move away from his cock. So she slides them up his shaft, and giggled when she heard him moan about why she removed her soft melons from his manhood. Serena observes just how much he wants release, feeling bad about leaving it alone like that. But she has to restrain herself for a bit longer. So she turns her whole body again, laying on top of his chest. Even though Serena can't see his eyes, she's well aware that they were full of want and desire. The best thing about this, so far, is that she's finally ready to say about his taste. "When I taste your mouth, it's like eating the sweetest Pokepuffs I can bake. Except that you never, ever, go stale and always come fresh from the oven. Every time I taste your cum. It's like I'm drinking the warmest milk in all of the world. Especially when it floods my mouth, like a river overflowing a large dam."

Hearing Serena's dirty words are starting to affect him. Holding back is driving him insane. Especially when he has a very sexy girlfriend that is both innocent and devious. He knows that removing the blindfold now would only cause Serena to lose hope in her fantasy. And he fully supports it. Especially when they open their hearts while sexually pleasuring each other. Though he had a small, and devilish, idea that can give his Kalosian Queen a lovely payback. He decided to just wait a little longer. Because he knows that she has one more sense she wants to tell him. Ash will respect whatever Serena does next.

Ash waits for a time, which almost seems endless. His manhood is so hard that it starts to hurt worse every second. Almost to the point of agony. Then, without a warning, his blindfold is removed. His brown eyes looked upon Serena, his beautiful Kalosian girlfriend, holding the blindfold in her mouth. She turns her head and open her mouth to toss the blindfold to the side, looking back at Ash with a sexy, sly smile. He gave her a charming sly smile as well, adoring her beauty that shines beyond anything else. The first thing he does is move his upper body, as she moves on his lower stomach. Her legs are between his sides, with her butt near his manhood. When Ash finally managed to lift up to her face. Their eyes enchant one another to never look away. It is a good thing that his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Otherwise he might of bumped his forehead against hers. They both hug, embracing one another in this dark room.

When the hug is concluded. It was time for Serena's final sense. She takes a deep breath, readying herself to open her heart again. "Ash. When I look into your sparkling brown eyes. I always see how determined, and loving you are. Because I know that you never give up until it's over, no matter how hard things get. I see how much spirit you display in battle, and how you know that everything is never a waste of time. More importantly," she brings her head near his ear, and whipsers, "I see the man that I love. Since childhood, to now, you are the one that will always cherish in my heart, as you cherish me in yours. I love you Ash Ketchum."

Ash brings his hands around Serena, brining her down to where he lays, and gives her a kiss on the lips. They embrace together in a romantic embrace that felt like they were truly home. The warmth of their bodies grow with every passing moment. Their tongues connect, outside of their lips, moving around in small, yet blissful, circles. When they touched their mouths together, their tongues fight for dominance that shows no winner. Unfortenetly, the lack of air caused them to leave the kiss, with only a trail of salvia. It later fell down onto Ash and Serena's chin. Which made them smile, with a small laugh.

Once they looked into each others eyes again. They knew exactly what to do next. Ash lays down on the makeshift bed, but not before giving his Kalosian Queen a kiss on her royal cheek. Serena turns her whole body around to his shaft, which is still in much pain. To make it feel better, and ready to release, Serena puts her breasts between his manhood, squeezing them as hard as she can. "Serrrrreeeenaaa." moaned Ash, breathing heavily by her actions. Hearing him moan out loud that made her more determined to make him cum. She gives it one last look, as if she is waiting for Ash to finally come.

Unfortunately, one of the things they have in common, they have no time for patience. Especially since Ash's manhood was seeking release. Serena felt guilty for making him endure so much. So to speed up the process, she slides the valley of her breasts between his shaft upwards, ever so slowly. Then she opens her mouth, as big and wide as she can, ready to engulf his large meat. But suddenly a long white liquid came out of Ash's tip so fast that it hits inside her mouth, before even engulfing it. Good thing it didn't go right in her windpipe. It would of been horrible, for the both of them, if she choked on her new favorite drink.

More of his cum kept shooting all over Serena, from her breasts to her lower stomach, as it goes down her luscious body. Serena had thought of grasping her boyfriends manhood, so that she can make it shoot at her body more accurately. Since some of it went to certain areas of the carpet, both hers and the floor. But she came to the idea of having cum going in unpredictable directions. She closes her eyes, waiting to see just how much he could cum on her. Then she'll show him just how devious she can really be.

When Ash finally came, it felt like a glorious heaven. It just like yesterday, or earlier, since the weather and time are still unavailable, that him and Serena have been in a childish food fight, went through their teenage hormones, again, and have experienced their first time making love as adults. Especially when all their so called 'Uncertain Dreams' are now considered their glorious dirty fantasies. He looks up to see that Serena hasn't made her move yet. Knowing she closed her eyes for unpredictable reasons, Ash said to his girlfriend, "Open your eyes Serena."

By his request, she opens her eyes to see just how much he came. Large amounts of liquid managed to cover her breasts, her stomach, and even her legs. It all slowly lingers down to her womanhood. Fortunately, they are trapped by her dirty blond hair on her cilt. Truth be told, Serena has never shaved under there. Well except the outside of her folds. Fearing that she might cut herself by mistake. Though in the future, she might shave it to make be more smooth and sensitive to Ash's hands, as well as his irresistible tongue. With even more juices for him to drink. A very bright blush appears on her face. Serena's dirty mind, thinking about those kinds of things, made caused even more wetness from her pussy.

When Serena takes a look at Ash's cock. She wasn't surprised that it still stands tall. She should of, considering all the sexual pleasures he endured. But since yesterday or earlier, with time still unknown, she knew that they will always be ready for another round. Hell, her pussy just became very wet again. And she just humped his leg without mercy. The only thing she's worried about is becoming pregnant. Despite all that's happened so far. Serena doesn't want to end up making love, without at least knowing if it's a safe day or not. When they do have kids, it should be when they are ready for the responsibilities. She'll need to take the pregnancy pill, just to be safe.

While Serena is thinking things over. Ash makes his move. He takes his arms and puts them around Serena's stomach, which helped him himself up. He uses his back strength more, so he doesn't hurt Serena, but her stomach helps him balance easier. When he puts his head on her shoulder, he looked to see that most of her body is covered in his cum. And wondered just how is she going to clean herself up. Ash starts to feel guilty about not telling her he was close to cumming, again. Since he knows that she loves to stay clean. He's learned that lesson the hard way from accidently destroying Clemont's invention, when Serena and Fenniken were making their first Pokevision video. Although, he does love it when he see's her Fennekin outfit. A fantasy that he wants to do in the future. She just so adorable in it. And so very sexy that he would suck one of the ears, and touch her tail... Oh, he's getting off track now. So Ash gives Serena a proper apology. It would be the least he can do for the mess he's caused, no pun intended. "Serena. I'm sorry for..."

Knowing what he was about to say, Serena looks at Ash, and said, "It's ok Ashy. I knew you weren't going to say you were cumming." Ash is relieved that she wasn't mad. But now is the time for a small, lovely payback for making wait for so long. He moves her long hair, and looks at her neck. It looks so smooth and gentle. He opens his mouth, and focuses on one spot. Sucking on it while using his tongue, like a kiss. Ash smiled when he heard her moan, with much approval, as it goes higher with every suction he gives it. He regains some of his breathing by taking it out, for a few seconds, while licking the same spot. Only to put his mouth back in again.

"Oh Ash." moaned Serena. Her neck has taken in the pleasure of Ash's constant sucking. Giggling when his tongue licks at that same spot as well. Although, she still has to do a show for Ash. One that should make him really horny. After waiting long enough for her neck to be satisfied, but not too long because all the cum on her body might start to dry up. Serena moves away. Hearing Ash laugh a bit for how much she enjoyed it. Or is it something else. No, she shouldn't worry about that right now. She gets up on her feet, just barely from all that pleasure and horniness. Turns her whole body around, slowly so that Ash can take in the sight of her everlasting beauty. When she faces Ash, she gives him a very sexy smile. Now she's ready to be very devious.

"Oh my. It seems that you really came a lot on me." said Serena. When she see's Ash's expression, which is full of desire and want, with a little confusion on her sentence. Serena decides to really heat things up. She moves her hands all over her body, like a soap bar. From the top of her breasts, to the outer folds of her pussy, she made sure that his cum is caught in her hands. To give him a reward, for not pouncing on her yet, Serena turns her body around to show her ass. With one of her cum filled hands, she starts to rub all his cum on it. Giving herself a spank to let him know she didn't miss a single spot.

Ash's breathing is hard to control, as well as the hormones deep inside of him. For Serena to give him a show that is so sexy, and dirty, made it harder for him to hold back. She is playing a very dangerous game. If she continued to do so, it will cause Ash to completely fall into his instincts. Rendering himself to being a man who will be rough. Not rough enough to not care about her as well, but just enough to know he does not like the constant teases. In fact, all those things in his mind were telling him to fuck her now. But he held firm. Knowing that Serena would disapprove of his actions. At least, until she takes the pill before it happens. If only he had a watch to know if it's still the safe day or not. 'Wait a minute. I know where to tell time...' Just before he could finish that thought. Ash looks at Serena in awe.

With the leftover cum, which is still large in quantity, Serena brings her hand over her head, opening her mouth wide. She tilts her hand to have it all come down like a waterfall. Only slower. Serena closes her mouth, when most of it entered her mouth. That's he heard a large gulp sound from his girlfriend. She opens her mouth, making Ash's heart race even faster. His cock is harder than before. Why? Why doesn't he have a watch to know what time it is?! He can't resist his hormones to make love to her much longer. With Serena, a beautiful goddess that can make him feel this way, how could Ash not control himself.

It's not as easy for Serena either, believe it or not. Those same thoughts were swimming inside her mind, with much detail. Her instincts were telling her to ride his big, fat cock over and over again. This time, when they sleep, they will stay connected. And when she leaves his manhood, her juices will come out. From all the dirty dreams of them. Going up and down so fast, and so damn hard, that the floors will start to break. And after all that, she can take her pussy out, and drink all the juices that are combined on his manhood. Tasting herself and her boyfriend as he does the same for her, in a sixy-nine position. She tries her best to not pounce on Ash. Not that she doesn't want to do this sort of stuff. But it's because of the unfortunate fact that she has to take her pill. She doesn't want him to wear a condom to have sex. To receive that incredible pleasure from his cock concludes that plastic will never match him. Not in a million years, and beyond. Such self control, between these two young lovers, is too hard to bare. Especially when their first time was not too long ago.

Serena then stands on all fours in front of Ash. She uses one of her hands to lift up one of her enomous breasts, without too much struggle, and starts to suck on her own nipple. She knew that she can't do it forever, since her lips can't hold it by itself. So she gives him a sexy wink, before her mouth lets go of her nipple. She see's Ash, his expression turning more wild every second, and gave him a very seductive smile. Unaware that his instincts are taking over his better judgment. She brings up their memory of the first time they meet, by lifting up her right leg, the one that was hurt long ago, and went into a kneeling position. She lets out her tongue and gently licks her knee. Never taking her eyes off of Ash as he continues to watch in agony.

She shivers not from the cold air, for the heat they share overcomes it, but from the memory of Ash's handkerchief that was once part of her body. As if he was a part of a memory that she refused to let go. If only she had given him something to remember her by. Then perhaps he could of remembered her in Kalos a little earlier. It doesn't matter how, or when, it happened. They're finally together, after all these years. So to think hypothetically, of what might of happened, is complete nonsense.

Ash can't take much more of this. If she continued to tease him. Then his instincts will soon take over. Rendering him to lay her down, put his manhood in her pussy, without asking permission, and make love to the point where he forgets that today could be an unsafe day. So he gives her his warning. Before it was too late. "Serena..." He moaned, getting her attention right away, "I can't hold back any longer. Please, take the pill." He could just wear the condoms that his mom gave him. But he's pretty sure Serena would not prefer Ash having plastic over his naked cock.

Hearing Ash's plea made Serena stop her antiques. In retrospect, she should of done this sort of teasing after taking the pill. But they were just so caught up in the moment. With their hearts pounding, and the eventual poundings that will take place later, it would be nearly impossible to resist the temptation to make love. So she heeds her boyfriend warning, and said, "Please forgive me Ashy. I didn't mean to go this far. I'll go take it right now." Just before she got up, Ash's hand holds onto her arm. So she turns around, waiting for what he has to say. Feeling his hand leave her arm, and intertwining it with her hand instead.

"It's alright Serena. I guess we should of been prepared more. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. You're just so damn sexy that I want to take you, right here and now." He takes his other hand, and moves her hair out of the way. He gives a smile, knowing that she'll be very surprised when she goes in the bathroom, and looks in the mirror. "Please take the pill Serena. I can't hold back much longer." He said, in such a desperate tone.

This has gone long enough. For both Ash and Serena. The need to be penetrated by his manhood is starting to drive her crazy. Every time he touched her soft body with his rough hands, it just makes her more wet. Especially when they kiss to the point where they run out of air. Though there is much more to be done than just taking a pill. In fact, it's a last attempt to really make him so horney that they'll pass the point of no return. Besides, if she leaves him alone, long enough, it will give him a very good reason to pound her raw. She gives him a small smile, which hides her devious intentions.

Though there is one thing that Serena can do to cheer her Pokémon Master up. Serena puts her hand on her cilt, takes as many juices as she can, and shows it to Ash. "You know, in the heat of the moment, I completely forgot to give you more of my juices. Care too..." Before she could finish her sentence, Ash has already start to lick, all around her hand. Selfishly, but mostly desperately, drinking all of it in seconds. Ash stares at her, his eyes full of want. Demanding that she takes the pill. Now! It made Serena want him more, but first... "I-I'll g-go t-take th-the p-p-pill." Serena immediately got up, waved a goodbye, fast walked to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

Serena's stutters, as well as the way she walked, are not out of fear. No, that has never crossed her mind. Especially with Ash. She actually wants Ash to be this way. And the best way she can do that is by delaying the inevitable. She locks the bathroom door. Waiting for Ash to finally allow his instincts to take over. If the Pokémon Master is going to have his way with the Kalosian Queen. Then it will be on her terms. In the meantime, there were a few things that she had to do first. Like when she walked up to the mirror to see that a part of Ash, besides his cum, had managed to follow her inside. She smiles, rubbing the spot on her neck with such gentle care. 'It seems you know my plan as well, my Pervy Ashy.'

* * *

**TheLucky38: Sounds like Ash might be a bit frustrated with Serena, as she 'take her time' in the bathroom. It seems that he's already figured out her plan, but is going along with it. How did Ash find out? More importantly, when will the power get back online. Telling the time isn't going to be easy, considering the weather. **

**I hope you liked the first chapter, for there are many more to come. Who knows what will happen next, except for me. Though I will promise to keep going with the chapters. So don't worry about waiting forever, like you did if you read the first story. If you haven't read the first story... You know, I should of mentioned that earlier. It's just that sometimes they just read the second story right away, which is confusing in the end. So I'm just wondering if they will do it or not. Who knows.**

**And remember that history might repeat itself in Pokémon. Like how James had to deal with Jessabelle, or should I say still has to deal with Jessebelle. There could be the possibility of Clemont being chased by that one princess girl, Allie, for the rest of his life. So... Watch out Clemont. Have a good day everyone.**


	2. No Time for Waiting

**TheLucky38: I have to say this before I start the intro. I have decided to changed the title of the story. I know, you're all shocked to know. In fact, I don't blame you if you are mad about this whole thing. Changing a title of a story. Well I have to do it. Otherwise, it would seem odd to me. Calling it "Irresistible Weekend." Now the title reads, "An Irresistible Weekend." Again, I hope no one is upset with this major change. Especially when people really like the title as it was.**

**Ok, now that that's been concluded. Let's talk about this chapter. Serena wants Ash to be completely dominate with her this time. But Ash is trying his best to hold back, long enough, for her to come back. Despite already knowing she's going to procrastinate in the bathroom. How does she do that? It's not that hard to find out. So let's begin this chapter. So that you can find out too. That, and you don't have to see the title change that may be discomforting for you.**

* * *

Serena looks at the mysterious bruise-like spot on her neck. She knew, right away, what it is. A small, yet very important, mark that shows their love in another physical way. A hickey. Her Mom has told her that they usually happen when someone sucks on a certain part of her body until it appears. She gives it a light touch, only to squint with a painful pleasure. Although Serena has to explain this to her mother, as well as anyone else who asks. She hopes that it will stay on there for a long time. For if any random guy tries to flirt with her. Then she'll show him the hickey, proving that she's already taken.

There is another part of her body that Serena wanted to see, as soon as she can. A part that she feels like it's worth looking at, before continuing her procrastination. Technically, it is still procrastinating, but that's beside the point. She takes a few steps back, and turns her whole body, except her head around. Showing off her butt to her own reflection. Well, there is only one problem with that. "Damn it! I can't see the mirror in the dark!" Fate had decided to make her wait, just a little longer.

Serena takes a deep breath, calming herself down from this setback. She'll have to wait until the power is back on before determining how red her ass really is. It seems that there are consequences to her plan. A plan to make Ash go with his instincts to open the bathroom door with a key, which is probably in the house somewhere. Even if he's inside, he'll have no choice but to wait until she takes her birth control pill. Serena's mind flashed images on how Ash will tease her, if she didn't do so. His hands moving around her body, as well as her breasts, and butt. Maybe he'll put some of his fingers inside her womanhood. All that, while he talks very dirty to her. Perhaps even their royal side might come out as well.

For now, Serena has to make preparations before his _uninvited interruption._ Her eyes can see in the dark, only when close to something. So _s_he opens up the cupboard sink mirror, desperately looking through all of the items that she needed. Which are a pair of scissors, her brush, and her razor. It was time to cut her hair again. The first time Serena cut her long blond hair was after losing her first showcase, when Fennekin tripped on her costume. She never blamed her Pokémon for the accident. For mot everything can be perfect on the first try. Especially in a Pokémon showcase. After that happened, Serena went to the docks of Coumarine City, crying alone with her Panchum and Fennekin. But it was thanks to them that she knew that she needs to try harder, and to be just as determined as Ash would be in his Pokémon battles. Proving to the showcases to come, as well as the world, that she isn't afraid to move forward, after her first defeat. Because like Ash, she'll never give up until it's over.

When she won the title of Kalos Queen. She had many people and Pokémon to thank. Especially Ash, who has inspired, and supported, her dream to the point that his participation in the finals was at stake. When he had to choose between going to the finals or staying to watch Serena's final performance. Serena convinced him that it's ok if he goes to the Kalos Leagues final battle. They both made a promise to win in their finals, no matter how hard it may seem. Even making a secret promise to themselves to say their true feelings for another, no matter the outcome of their final battle or debut. In the end, they have fulfilled their promise. And have been together since then. **(A/N, That's my theory of what will happen. Having the same dream, in the same city, at the same time of the final battle and the final performance. Finding a compromise to make it a reality. Though I'm sure Ash will hurry up his final battle in the League, as quickly as possible, to see Serena's final performance.)**

As Serena was passing through memory lane, the power finally comes back on. The light inside the bathroom, the hallway lights, the TV, which is giving off terrible reception, all turned back on. This is great news. Now Serena doesn't have to worry about cutting herself, by mistake, whether on her hair or on her private area. Even more so, she can take a look at just how much spank marks her Pokémon Master left on her royal ass. She puts all the items in the sink, for now, and takes a few steps back. When Serena turns to the side again, she's amazed to see that it was very red. She touches it with her hand, gasping with pleasure as she moves it around slowly. Taking in the same sensation as she did before. After looking, and feeling, it for so long, while fantasizing more spankings to come, Serena goes back to the mirror. Picking up a pair of scissors in the sink.

Since Kalos, Serena only cuts her hair when she wants to do so. Like if it starts to itch or if it gets too hot outside. This time, though, it was for a special occasion. Because not only will Serena cut her hair on her head, but also the one on her outer folds of her pussy. This will be the first time that Serena will do this. Hopefully she can follow the way her mother describe it. Though she might of been too descripted when she said that Serena will enjoy Ash's hands and tongue even more, when they're making love. Since it will be very smooth, and gives out even more juices for him to taste. That was another reason why she didn't shave there. But now that she has a new-found experience from Ash's rough hands. It was time for her to really feel them on her sensitive folds. But first, she had to cut her hair short. So with the pair of scissors. Serena's blond hair falls down onto the floor. Eh. They'll clean it up later.

While Serena cuts her hair. Ash still waits for her in his room. With every second that passes, his instincts start to slowly enter his mind. Enabling him to follow after her. So that he can give her a reason why she shouldn't of teased him like that. By having his way with her. Not to the point of dominating her forever. Just enough to really know he doesn't like being teased like that. Even though he came all over her, by her devious antiques. But as a gentlemen, and despite being a pervert, he ignored his instincts. For he already knows that she wants him to chase after her, and went along with it.

How did Ash Ketchum, a guy who was once hard headed, figure out Serena's plan? Well, it's quite simple really. She was literally teasing him to no end. Humping his leg, saying all those dirty words to him, putting her breasts on his face, even allowing one spank from him. Although, that last part was actually the most predictable. Since Serena desires him to give her more than one spanking. And to keep teasing, without at least demanding to be spanked. Well that was just too easy to tell. So he gave her warning, in a form of a hickey. Signaling that if she doesn't get out of the bathroom soon, he'll come after her. And he will give her the same treatment, and then some.

Ash did love the way she teased him, even giving his cock lots of pleasure. But teasing him before leaving to go the bathroom was too far. More thoughts keep entering his mind. How he'll enjoy her moans of enjoyment, with groans on occasion that may seem unfair to her, and gasps when he really turns her on. To feel her butt, while giving it a very hard spanking, is in there as well. Who knows. Maybe he'll get the answer of why she likes being spanked. Although, now that he thinks about it, it should be in a more peaceful environment to ask such personal question.

To pass the time, which is still unknown, Ash decides to look for his wrist watch. He never really needed it for anything, even during his journey with Serena. He always looks at the sky to tell if it was sunrise, noon, twilight, sunset, night, and midnight. So there wasn't any reason for him to have it. Even though his mom lectured him about it so many times before. Now he wished he heeded her warnings. With those clouds in the sky, it will be impossible to know what time it is. And with the power out, no clock is available to him. So he looks around the room. Desperately searching for it, before his hormones react to his instincts.

When Ash walked to his clothes drawers. He looked at all the memories of his past. Traveling through the regions of Kanto, Hoenn, the Frontier of Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, and of course Kalos, made him the Pokémon Master he is today. With items of the past, like his badges, the May's wooden teddiursa, Misty's handkerchief, and Serena's blue ribbon. He smiled, remembering how they tie their pinkies together while holding hands, to celebrate their victory. More importantly, to show the world that they have fallen in love. Becoming a couple that refused to let go of the other. Eventually, they untied it. They both decided to leave it in Ash's room for now. Until their house is finished at least.

He remembered when they had their first date together, back in Coumarine City. Though it was unofficial during the time. Since Ash was more focused on finding gifts for his Pokémon than enjoying time alone with Serena. It was either his nervousness, or being very hard headed, that made Ash go look around. Leaving Serena to whatever she finds her Pokémon. When they got back to the train station. Ash became the one millionth person to enter. Receiving the blue ribbon that was presented to him. When he had doubts that he'll ever find anything. Serena had suggested that his Pokémon will like whatever he finds them. Especially since they act like him. So he left the train station, leaving Serena once again, got what he needed in the forest, and ran back as fast as he can. Despite losing a chance to capture a Dunsparce, which appeared to him when he was picking the berries.

When Ash finally came back, with the gifts in a big sack, they all went to the Pledging tree. Which had another appearance by Team Rocket, who were easily defeated by Ash, Serena, and Clemont, for trying to steal the gifts that everyone worked so hard for. Concluding the celebration with fireworks, as all the gifts are finally given to everyone. Well, not all the gifts.

In Ash's heart, he knew there was one thing he needed to do first. With the prize from the train station in his hands. Ash gives it to Serena. Sure it was because she gave him the best advice to finding his presents for his Pokémon. But there was actually more to it than that. Since Serena came with him, on his journey, they interacted more than they ever did in Professor Oak's Summer Camp. She reminded Ash, after losing in his first gym battle in Kalos, that he never gives up until it's over. Saying that he hasn't changed a bit. Though, there is one thing that changed in him. Falling in love with Serena, who is always a beautiful, majestic Queen in his eyes. No matter what title she holds.

With those memories, pouring into his mind. Ash is now longing to be in the same room as her. He knew that she wanted him to come after her, with such raw force. However, Ash doesn't want to be forceful to the point where their romance is thrown out in the storm. Now how can he what she wanted, without losing himself? Before he could think of a compromise. Ash finally found the wristwatch he'd been searching for. Now he can finally tell the time to see if it's still the safe day or not. He took one look into the watch. Ash immediately drops it, and hurries to the bathroom door. As he went out the room, the power to the house turns back on. Good thing too, or he would of smacked his face against the door.

Snipping the last of her head hair. Serena puts the scissors back behind the mirror. Taking a good look at her haircut. She's really good at this. It's exactly the same short, hair length than it was back in Coumarine City. Back then, it was a sign that she wasn't going to let her first loss, let alone her first showcase, affect her negatively. No, it was a symbol that says that she will never give up until it's over. A quote she still holds in her heart, and onward. It's still is today, but also a necessity to avoid scratching her head too much. Even Ash likes how she cut her like that, which makes her blush every time. Though he also likes her long hair as well. Especially when he told her that time when they were alone together, back in the ancient ruins of Hoenn.

On her final showcase, when her hair was at least medium long, Serena performed like it was her last. Making sure to give out the best she can with Braxian and Panchum. Just when it was about to be concluded, with Serena being so nervous about losing, Ash had finally arrived. Taking his seat in the front row. He avoided being pestered by the crowed, almost getting lost along the way, so that he can watch her performance. It made Serena smile, happy to see that Ash was just in time to see her performance.

When it had concluded, with everyone waiting outside, Ash and Serena both tied the blue ribbon to their pinkies. Walking outside, with a gasp from everyone. Seeing that they were holding hands together. Showing the city, the region, even the whole world that they are both an item. They waved to everyone, walked down the makeshift aisle that the crowd formed from the side, with Clemont and Bonnie behind them, and walked out the city. Ash and Serena weren't surprised that the siblings teased them about it. Claiming they knew all along they would get together. Though they blush anyway.

Since that day, Ash and Serena are still a happy young couple. Accomplishing so much more since they won their titles in Kalos. They know that they don't need a title to keep their relationship going. Even if they are succeeded by another, it wouldn't bother them one bit. Because to Serena, Ash is still her Pokémon Master. As Ash believes that she is his Kalos Queen. In the end, they are in love with who they are than what they are.

After Serena's flashbacks were over. She gulped a bit. Almost shaking when she reached for the razor, that sits on top of the sink. This would her first time she'd ever shave her womanhood. It would not be an easy task, despite her mothers descriptive way to doing it, but it would be easier later on. Especially when she imagined Ash's hands, roaming around her body. As he takes his hand lower onto her pussy. Rubbing it with his rough, yet amazing, hand against her sensitive spot. Even spreading it, so that he can put one, no 2, maybe 3 of his fingers inside of her. While his other hand massages one of her breasts, as they kiss together... 'Knock knock, knock.'

"Ah!" Serena gasped, a bit angered that her dirty thoughts were interrupted so rudely by a sudden knock from the door. Even worse, she accidently dropped her razor on the floor, which is full of her hair. Well she can always clean it up later, but that's beside the point.

"Serena." said Ash, on the other side of the door. He now knows what time it is. Nearly 11:38pm (23:38 MT). So it was pretty important to tell her to hurry, before her safe day is over. "The safe day is still going. But we have less than 30 minutes. Please, hurry." Ash sounds a bit more demanding than usual, almost like he's desperate. Although, she has aroused him with her torturous, yet innocent, teasing.

The Kalos Queen is both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because it was still their safe day, but disappointed it was going to end very soon. In 22 minutes, to be exact. When she looked at her safety schedule, it said that she didn't have one tomorrow, Saturday, but one the day after, Sunday. Serena's isn't quite sure why it skips over like that. But science is there for a reason. Thank goodness Clemont wasn't here, or he would never shut up about it.

Well she should let Ash in, so they can make love before her safe day is over. But she does have pregnancy pills. "I'll hurry, Ashy. Just give me a little longer." said Serena, in a singing like voice, as she kneels down to pick up her razor. That's when she spotted her bra, from earlier. It looked messy from their food fight, back in the kitchen. Something inside Serena tells her to look at her bra. Knowing this feeling won't go away. Serena picks up her bra. It didn't show much significance, as she plays hot and cold with it. That's when she looks at the tag, which is engraved behind the strap. Serena was shocked to see the truth of her bra, and starts to really question her breast size.

This isn't a C size cup bra at all. It was double D cup bra. Serena always assumed that double D size was enough for her. However, she just assumed they were that size when she turned 15. That, and it felt like her breasts were really starting to hurt from that age to now. She needs to have a tape measure to be one hundred percent sure. And if they are that big. Then she'll need Ash's help. Thinking such a thing really made her blush. Maybe while they do that, she can check his manhood size as well. Curiosity is a path to finding out the truth, no matter how risky.

No, Serena doesn't have time to worry such things. Especially since her and Ash are going to be naked all weekend. Plus, she needs to shave the hair between her legs. To get started, Serena opens the mirror and takes out the shaving cream. An important thing to have, since shaving needs something delicate to work with. She sprays it on top of her womanhood, covering it well enough to begin. When it had just enough, Serena puts the shaving cream back. Next, she picks up the razor to clean it with water. Finally, when all the preparations were complete, Serena puts the razor near her womanhood. She already shaved her legs, just two days ago. So she shouldn't be nervous about this. With a deep breath, Serena begins to shave the hair that is on her very core.

"Alright. I'll just wait out here." Ash said in response. He knows that Serena is just stalling. Just waiting for him to come in. However, Ash's instincts are still not getting him. So going inside, while interrupting Serena, would not be the best plan of action. At least not until Ash thinks of a good reason why... Wait a minute. He does have a good reason. Serena has teased him to the point of no return. Waiting forever isn't going to change that. If Serena teased him like that, then he'll return the favor, and more!

So Ash goes to his room to find his key to the bathroom. It was her idea to start messing with him. Pleasuring, and teasing him without giving anything in return is inexcusable. His hormones and instincts have taken over his mind, but not enough to control what he'll do now. If Serena wants Ash to go inside, both the bathroom and her, then it will be on his own terms. Ash's cock twitches, hurting with every second Serena is not around. It's going to drive him crazy if he doesn't find the key soon.

"Come on. Where is it!?" Ash yelled in frustration. He hoped that Serena didn't hear him. It wouldn't be a good thing if she thinks he's mad at her. Ash goes through the drawers, and finally finds the key to the bathroom. Ash gives out a small laugh. Now Serena is going to learn what happens when she teases him. This may sound like he might go a bit too overboard with this.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Serena is just about to shave the last part of her pubic hair. In one straight line, while gulping a little in her mouth, Serena gives it one last shave. "I... I did it!" said a happy Serena. It was actually easier than she originally thought. Thanks to her Mom's guidance, which sounded a bit too much for her to progress at the time, Serena has finally shaved it all down to the skin. Showing a very pink pussy for Ash to behold, once he came inside the bathroom. She puts the razor away, back inside the mirror. "Wo-ho! Yes! I really did it!" Serena screamed, as jumps up and down with joy. Not knowing that Ash had just entered in the bathroom, and took a good look at his overly excited Kalosian Queen.

His jaw instantly drops, as he observes Serena's amazing naked body. As well as the happiness that is effecting the whole atmosphere of house itself. It looks even more divine than ever. Her breasts were moving wildly, as she keeps jumping up and down. Making him drool at this arousing sight. While taking in her figure, he noticed that she has given herself a haircut too. Which resulted in the same short hair that he really liked back in the Kalos region. Even noticing that all the hair between her legs are gone too. Though Ash did like how it stored her juices, on her royal nectar. It made him realize that all of it can now go into his mouth even better, and more, than before. Plus, he liked seeing pink within her folds. If he knows Serena, she'll find a way to make a compromise. After all, she is the most creative person he knows.

When Serena finally stops, to look into the mirror again, Ash snaps out of his newly acquired, yet very familiar, imagination. Remembering the reason why he came inside the bathroom in the first place. Though there is only one problem that Ash needs to resolve. So he hugs her from behind, not caring if his cock was poking her, and says, "Hello, my Queen." Speaking in a tone that can only be said in the knights of yore.

The Kalos Queen is overjoyed that Ash has finally come inside the bathroom. Serena knew that Ash would never just have his way with her. Although she does want him to take the lead in their lovemaking, this time. She knew that he would only do so if she asked her permission first. Her warmth welcomes Ash's embrace. As Serena turns her head, to nuzzle her cheek against his. "Hello, Sir Ash." said Serena, in her most royal tone.

This isn't the first time that they have talked like this. It really started when they first made love together. Although it has always stopped immediately. Since their urge to make love overpowers their foreplay. Someday, though, they will be able to do that. Whether they are making love or not. When that time comes, it will be very interesting to hear their words. For now, they savor it once more. Hoping to make it last long enough to really spice up the mood together.

Sir Ash hugs tighter around her stomach. "Have you acquired the message that I have imprinted upon thy neck?" he asked. Awaiting the answer that she will give him.

The Kalos Queen looks back at the mirror. Touching the message, the hickey on her neck, ever so softly, that Sir Ash has left there. For only her eyes, as well as his, could ever understand the meaning behind it. "I have indeed acquired the message on thy neck. Furthermore, I have complete knowledge of the reason behind it." she answered.

Although they are roleplaying. Ash feels like he might of gone a bit too far with the message. "Does thou believe it to be unorthodox, my Queen?" It wasn't that he wasn't having second doubts. It's just that he would only go further with his Kalosian Queen's request.

Serena moves her head to see his face. It looks as though he was awaiting an answer. So she puts a hand onto his face, and said, "My answer is nay, Sir Ash. For I truly believe, in thy heart that you and I are to share our love together. Both mentally, and physically. Tis our destiny for our love to grow even bigger, stronger, and more everlasting than ever before." The Kalos Queen kisses his cheek. Blushing, ever so lightly, from revealing her royal side in such a vulgar way.

Knowing that the time is right. Sir Ash and Queen Serena embrace their lips together. Putting their tongues inside the other, which battling and dancing with one another. Moaning, louder and louder, with every suction that they give. To make things more exhilarating. Ash brings his hand down to Serena's newly shaved pussy. It feels more soft, and smooth, than her hairy one. And it seems that Serena has taken a new liking to feeling his rough hands. Since she broke the kiss a bit too early. Not that there's nothing wrong with that, of course. "Please, my fair knight. Please make me feel good, better, whatever your hearts content! For only you can fulfill my sexual, and loving desires that I need from you, and you alone!"

"My Queen. Your moans are stirring a fire within me. I will do as you wish." said Sir Ash. He decided to see just how much the Kalos Queen can really endure, before she broke out of character. He brings his other hand to her breasts, pinching her nipple as he moves it in wild circles. Earning yet another heated moan from his Queen. "Look upon thy mirror, my Queen. What does thou see?"

Though it is very difficult to open her eyes, with all of her knights seductive, as well as teasing, antiques. Queen Serena takes in the image that is displayed in the mirror. It was so barbaric for a Queen to act in a way, such as this. Moaning, and begging for her knight to continue such lewd acts. And yet, it feels too good to actually care about her stature, title, or whatever the hell else people wanted her to be. Because Sir Ash will always love her as herself, just as she does for him.

"I see the love of my life. Displaying the very things that many of my subjects could never fathom. For such things are not common in my kingdom. However..." She smiles lovingly, moving her body a little to see his manhood. With her soft, gentle hands. Queen Serena takes a hold of his cock, stoking him as he moans at the same level she is. "I do rather enjoy such moments with you. For they are part of our passion, our commitment, and our future. I love you, Sir Ash." She then felt a finger enter inside her pussy. Which immediately made the Queen scream with joy.

Sir Ash, the leading knight, the loyal subject of the Kalos kingdom, and lover of Queen Serena, smiles at the words that she said. Since childhood, they have both became fast friends. Now, they have become lovers that share their love. For titles are just an illusion to those who find a path they walk. He brings his head next to her's, and whispered, "I love you too, Queen Serena." He takes another finger, putting them in and pulling them out faster and faster. Sir Ash kisses her cheek. Which became red with his lips. "Now, let us echo our love across the land. Together." With that, he puts in another finger.

When Serena felt Ash put in another finger, she just had to say, "Fuck! That feels so damn good!" It seems that she broke out of character. Putting even more effort into stroking Ash's cock. To make it more pleasurable. Serena takes her hand away, spits on it, and wraps around it again. "Does this feel good to you too, Ashy?"

It seems that their role-play has become the thing of the past, for now at least. For something tells Ash that this won't be the last time they will do something, as their royal sides believe it to be, so barbaric. In the end, they don't care what anyone says. So long as they have each other. There is nothing to fear. "It feels so good. I can't hold back anymore, Serena!"

"No, don't cum yet!" she said, hoping that he wouldn't do it so soon. Especially when she didn't even give him a blow job yet.

"No. Not like that!" he said, desperately trying to hold back.

This surprised Serena. "Then what can't you hold back?" she asked. Curious to know what it is.

That is when something snapped inside. Ash stops pushing his fingers inside Serena, but lets them stay where they are. He takes his hand, from massaging her breast, and grabs her hand, not too hard though, that is wrapped around his cock. He takes her hand away from it, putting it against the sink. Serena's other hand immediately reflected where the other is at. As if a mental command told it stay put. He then positions his cock, to the entrance of her pussy. "I want to fuck you, right now!" Ash demanded. Though he didn't do it right away. It's as if he's waiting for something.

Serena was not scared. In fact, she was expecting him to go with his instincts. But she had no idea that it would start to go off. In fact, she really expected it when he first came through the door. So she opens the mirror cabinet, without it hitting her face, and takes the pills right out of the package. It was one of those bottled ones, so it wasn't hard to remove the top. Serena takes one of the pills out. Just before she puts it near her mouth, she asked him one question, as seductively as possible. "How horney are you, Ashy?"

There is only one way, or at least his favorite choice, to tell Serena how horney he really is. Ash brings one of his hands up in the air, as high as he can, and gives her ass a well deserved spank. He smirks, as Serena lets out a pleasurable scream. "Does that answer your question, my Devious girlfriend?" asked Ash. Serena turns her head to him, giving him the same smirk in return.

"Damn right it does, Pervy Ashy!" she answered, letting her hormones echo out her mouth without a care in the world. She wants to feel Ash inside her, now. But he still doesn't do anything. As he waits for her to do, or say something. Quickly realizing what he is waiting for. Serena puts her hand on her heart, and gives him what he needed. "Ash. Please be rough with me. Put your big, fat cock inside of my tight, juicy pussy! Please!"

Ash has received an answer, but asks another question. "Are you sure Serena. Once I put it in, with instincts like this taking over. I won't be able to easily stop myself. I don't want you to get hurt. Or rather, feel like that you want it to be more gentle." Serena gives him a kiss on his cheek. Which was rewareded by his caring smile.

"I've never been more sure about this since the idea came into both of our minds. You gave me a hickey, a sign that says that you already know what I want. I completely trust you. Please don't del-aaaayyy! Oh Yes!" Serena screams when Ash's finally puts his cock inside her pussy once more. It wasn't in one go, that would be too painful. But he is still goes in rough, and while out the same way. Ash's cock managed to get about 6 inches inside, which was even better than their first time. "You could of let me finish my sentence!" She said, with each word being delayed by his thrusting.

Even though that Ash is being rough. It doesn't mean he can't be at least a little gentle. So he brings one of his hands on her breasts, while pinching her nipples, while his other hand held onto her hips. He brings his lips to Serena, and gives her a Kalosian kiss. When he did that, he thrust his whole length, fully inside of her. Which brought out another pleasurable scream inside his mouth. Serena's pussy keeps getting even tighter, as if it didn't want Ash's manhood to ever leave her body again.

When they pulled away from the kiss. They both look at the mirror. It was hard to explain. It was as if they were getting turned on, by seeing themselves making love to the other. As well as how their faces look when they moan, and scream. "I love that expression you have." They said in unison. Blushing because another dirty, yet romantic, truth has been told.

"When our house is complete, Serena, do you want a mirror in our room?" asked Ash, pinching her nipple to get the answer right out of her.

"Yes!" Serena screamed. Not from his actions, but the idea that has proven to be part of their intimacy.

"Do you love seeing me fucking you from behind?" he asked, giving her a spank after the last word.

Serena moves her hips back, eventually catching up to the same rhythm of their lovemaking. "I fucking do! I want to see your expression when I'm on top, turn away from you! So that you can spank my big, smooth, bubble ass even more, turning more red from your rough hands, while I look at your expression in the mirror!" Their lovemaking, hormones, instincts, screams of pleasure, and emotions are flaring up higher, and hotter, than ever.

Although, there will be something else flaring up soon, within Ash and Serena. They're were about to cum, very soon. It was a good thing Serena took the pill earlier. Otherwise, their desires would of overtaken their minds without even knowing. Ash pulls Serena closer to him, as he thrusts upwards into her now. His hand goes to her other breast, so that it would not be left out in their lovemaking. Serena was determined to get some action as well. So she brings one of her hands, down to their sexes, and rubs them together in rhythem. By using her hand to rub her pussy first, while doing the same to Ash when his manhood pulls out.

They both look at each other. Mentally saying to the other that they are very close now. With one more thrust, they both scream, "I'm cumming!" louder than they ever did before. Their juices combined to the base of Ash's shaft, and Serena's outer folds. Large amounts seeped out, slowly going down their legs. Serena almost fell forward towards the sink, but Ash managed to hold onto her, with what was left over of his strength. His legs were wobbly, but he managed to control his balance.

As the two lovers take deep breaths, to regain their stamina from the arousing pleasure. Ash gives Serena a kiss on the cheek, as she gives one in return. "Serena, Next time that you want me to be rough. Make sure you take the pill, before moving your arousing, beautiful, undeniably, sexy, seductive body against me. I nearly became sexually feral because of that." Serena puts her hand on his cheek, with a mischievous smile.

"Then next time, I'll be sure to delay the pill even longer." she joked, giggling at Ash's blank stare. She stopped, when he pulled out of her pussy, without a single warning. "Ash, I just kidding! Please, put it back inside of me!" Serena pleaded, desperate to feel him inside again. If only she tightened around his manhood better.

"I could do that, if not for the last thing you promised me earlier. Which was, and I quote, "_After all that, I'll give your tip a very long, and delicious, Kalosian kiss."_ said Ash, full of confidence and triumph. Serena's eyes have widened with surprise. It seems that she completely forgot to fulfill her promise to him when she gave him that pleasurable wake up call.

"A-Ash, I-I'm s-so sorry." said Serena, her shyness showing yet again within their intimacy. She immediately turns around, and knees down before his cock. "I forgot to give you that sweet, Kalosian kiss upon the tip of your big, delicious meat." Then she gives him a devious smile. A smile that completely took him by surprise. "Or did I?"

Ash's heart starts to beat rapidly. He never saw this coming, not by a long shot. "S-so are y-you going t-to?" Seems that two lovers think alike, when backed into a corner. His nervous behavior was that of Serena's confidence. It seems that the tide has turned.

Serena puts her finger on her cheek, as if she is delaying him once again. "Hmm, I could. Though I do request, or in this case demand, you to do something for the both of us." Her confidence, and seductive side, have emerged, better than ever. In fact, she was even bold enough to put her hand on his cock. Which was still soft from the intense lovemaking. When she gives it a few strokes, it immediately became hard again. "Looks like your cock wants to know too."

Ash is left with no other choice. Even if he did have one, there would be no way he could deny his Devious Serena. Who was looking at him with such raw, yet elegant, determination to be in control of the situation. "What is your command, my Queen?" He said, in the most charming way as he could. With her mouth so close to the tip, though, it was nearly impossible to even bring out his charm.

Serena's smile turns more devilish, yet at the same time more beautiful to Ash. He was right to say that Serena is no angel. For they do not posses the beauty, and the more devious side, that Serena has. She knew that her control of Ash is in the palm of her hand, literally. "Well, we're both so dirty from our passionate lovemaking. So..."

"I'll get the shower rea-Ah!" Before he could finish his interruption. Serena's soft, delicate hands gave his cock a light squeeze.. It actually worried her, at first. Since she doesn't want to hurt her knight sword. Serena looks his face, which full of pleasure and horniness. She was relieved enough to take deep breath, and unknowingly blowing hot air onto his manhood. Which twitched from the sensation it was given. If only it could have more. Serena was delighted to know another one of Ash's lewd desires.

"Don't interrupt me." Serena warned. "Although a shower does sound refreshing. I was thinking that a bath would be much more romantic for the both of us. Do you think your mom would mind if we use hers?" she asked. To get him to agree with her, she breaths more hot air onto his manhood. Slowly putting her lips closer, and closer to where they nearly touch the tip. Well, almost touch it.

Ash was shocked to hear her say that. To use his own mother's tub in her bathroom, in her own bedroom, would not be a good idea. Not because he didn't want to. But because he was worried that they might make a big mess in there. Now that Ash thinks about it, they seem to be making a mess throughout the whole house recently. From the kitchen, to the bathroom, and even his room. "Well Seren-ah!"

Just before he could say anything, Serena started to lick the tip of his cock. It was even more tastier than last time. Since they recently made love. Both their juices are now on their sexes. So tasting herself, and Ash, on his cock made her taste buds want more. She only hopes that he'd agree soon. Otherwise her instincts will be the downfall of their possible bath time together.

"Ashy, I'm sure that your mother with be fine with it. If she's not, we'll clean up the whole house before she gets back. Besides we are not going to have sex in her bathtub." Serena gives Ash's length a long lick, while using one of her hands to massage his balls. Causing Ash to moan her name louder. "Although, I doubt we won't be naughty while were in there together.

"Serena..." Ash moaned. It seems he can't win. He knows that once Serena makes up her mind. It is very difficult to persuade her otherwise.

"Please, Ashy." She said, with her heavenly voice.

This may be one of the most irresponsible things that Ash, and Serena, would ever do in his mom's house. But to disobey his Queen would be even more irresponsible. In fact, it would be considered treason for a knight of his stature. Regaining his sanity, from the constant teases, Ash looks down at Serena, with a smirk on his face, and said, "_Lets go get cleaned up, my filthy Queen."_

Ash brings his hand down to her, offering to lift her up. "Before we do, Sir Ash. The tip of your sword must be cleansed from our lovemaking." she said, with a seductive wink. That's when Ash places his hand behind her head, and shoves her mouth into his manhood. Going in 7 inches. About 2 inches more than Serena would do alone. Realizing that Ash wanted more than his tip to be cleaned. Serena sucks on his cock. While using her tongue to twirl around his shaft. As if she was giving him that Kalosian kiss like she promised.

Feeling Serena's hot mouth, as well as her tongue, made Ash drool. There was no doubt about Serena's demand in his mind anymore. "I love you Serena." He said, as he pets her short hair. There was a time when she asked him about her hair. Did he like it when it was longer or shorter? Ash told her that there was certain beauty in both hair lengths. So it would be stupid to even prefer one or the other. For he only wants Serena to be herself. And to never worry about things such as that. In fact, if she asked the same thing about her pussy. He would still give her the same answer.

Serena takes her mouth out of Ash's cock. Giving it a couple of strokes before standing up. Ash was shocked, and a bit little disappointed. "S-Serena! That felt so good. Why did you stop!?" He asked, his eyes looking teary a bit. In a comedic kind of way. Serena turns around slowly, so that Ash takes in her beauty, looks back at him, and gives herself a spanking. It made Ash become so hard that it starts to hurt. But his jaw was wide open from Serena's dirty actions.

"We'll be even more naughty, and romantic, when we get into the bathtub." she said. Turning her whole body to embrace Ash from the side. "Now escort your filthy Queen, Sir Ash. So that we may both be cleansed from our, romantic, yet barbaric, ways of lovemaking." Sir Ash puts his arm around her shoulder. Ensuring his Queen that they will be safe together.

"As you wish, my Queen." he said. They both walk together towards Delia's Master bedroom. There, they will be able to share many things together in the quiet atmosphere. Of their dirty ideas, and dreams, to how they think of each other before they have made love for the first time. And To really figure out why Serena's bra size is a bit off. In fact, Ash might be off in his measurements as well.

* * *

**TheLucky38: It seems that Ash's instincts really have gotten the best of him. Including Serena's dominate ones. For they will soon share not only the tub together. But the secrets that will be revealed soon. What kind of secrets, you ask? That is something the next chapter will answer. Well, me too. But I won't say anything. I will give you hints though. Like this one... Ash and Serena share their secrets to each other. See. It's not a complete mystery.**

**Oh, about that whole thing about the title. I was only being humorously dramatic. I just love messing with people. So sorry if you did take that seriously. I doubt you did. But it was a good idea for me to do that. As for Ash and Serena. I do have a feeling that Ash's final battle, and Serena's final performance, will be on the same exact day. Like a coin, which will one of them choose. Who knows? I just thought it would be good idea for the story.**


	3. Too much Teasing

**TheLucky38: Prepare for the chapter, for it's finally here. I made sure to fill it up with laughter, with signs of beautiful cheers. To protect the... Oh wait, I'd better stop. Otherwise it could be copyright infringement. Anyways, I finally have the chapter up. I know, it was longer than anticipated, again, but hopefully you'll like it. And I hope to continue on, without procrastination. Then again, Fallout 4 is coming out soon. But I'll try to hurry before then.**

**It seems that Ash and Serena have decided to go to his own mothers bathroom to get 'cleaned up' after another round of lovemaking. He tried to say no, but Serena's seduction skills, combined with her beauty, was too much for him to bare. Although, she may have teased him too much. And there might be a good chance that it will be very difficult to relax their lust for another forever. Furthermore, Serena wants to check just how big her breasts are, after discovering that her C cup bra was actually a double D one. Hopefully your questions will be answered, as we start the story. Right now. Ok, now. Now? Now! Ok, now! Now? Wait, what am I doing? Oh yeah, now you can start reading. Right about now. NOW!**

* * *

Ash and Serena embrace their cuddle as they walk to Delia's bedroom, which is down the hall to the left. There, they will clean themselves up in his mothers own bathtub, from another round of their intense lovemaking. Earlier, Ash thought it would be a bad idea, for he feared his mothers bathtub might get messy as well. However, with Serena's constant teasing, and seduction skills, Ash is more than willing to try. Especially when he imagines his Kalos Queen, standing up on the bathtub, naked as the day she was born, with bubbles around her body, saying, "Come on in, Ashy. The water is so _hot_. Just like me," very seductively. He even imagines her using one of her hands to massage her enormous double D breasts, while her other hand to rub her pussy. Her moans echo for Ash to come join her. As his heart beats faster, so does the hardness of his manhood. With those dirty, lewd, and exciting thoughts start to cloud Ash's own pathetic, irresponsible, and unreasonable judgment from earlier. Actually, it might clouded something else too. His vision.

"Ash, look out!" From Serena's warning, Ash has been brought back to reality. Which in turn evaporated the image of his dirty day dream. He wasn't able to let out a disappointing groan, because the first thing he saw is the wall at the end of the hallway. He could slammed right into it, as well as Serena, if she hadn't pulled him towards her. She might of pulled a bit too hard, though, considering that they're both falling sideways to where Delia's bedroom is. Luckily, the door was left open. So they landed in the room's brown carpet instead. Serena landed on her side, with Ash on top, both hitting the ground with a loud thump.

The Pokémon Master was horrified, quickly pulling himself up from Serena by all fours. He looks down on her with worry, fearing that he landed so hard that he has hurt her. Ash cursed himself for having those dirty thoughts cloud his vision, while he was walking down the hallway with Serena. If it was him alone, it would be alright. Then again, Serena would be worried as well. Hypotheticals are so conflicting. When Serena turns her body around to meet him, laying on her back on the brown carpet floor, Ash puts his hand on her cheek, and asked, in a very worried tone, "Serena, are you alright?"

Serena was glad to know that Ash is ok. Earlier, back in the hall, she took notice that he wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Getting closer to hitting the wall. From both his expression, and how his manhood was becoming harder, it was clear that he was thinking very dirty thoughts about her. Especially when he didn't realize what he had said. "The waters is the only thing that's hot, you deviously sexy minx." Serena thought it was sweet he was thinking about her in such a way. However, being injured beforehand would land them both in hot water, and not the one they want either. So she quickly yelled, "Ash, look out!" only for him to realize they were pretty close to hitting the wall. So she took her hands, on his back, and pulled him towards her. They were both lucky that Delia always leaves her door open during the day. Even more lucky to feel the brown carpeted floor. Otherwise, it would of been much worse. Serena turns to Ash, who was standing on all fours over her. It was a very intimate position. But they both ignored it, when Ash asked if she was ok. " I'm alright, Ashy." answered Serena. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Ash answered back. He sighed with relief. There were a lot of painful things Ash can handle. Such as enduring Pikachu's thunderbolts, and Charizard's flamethrowers to his face, even defending his Pokémon and friends from wild Pokémon attacks. But to see Serena get hurt, especially from his mistakes, was not one of them. Heck, he had Pikachu use thunderbolt on Clemont's invention, that went haywire again, right next to where Serena and Fennekin were running. And that was because he wanted to save her. As for her Fennekin, who is now Braxien today, she gave him a Ember attack in the face, and that was only the first time in the same day.

The second time was when his Pikachu accidently dropped a bowl of flour. It landed near Fennekin, who used Ember again to try to hit Pikachu, but instead hits Ash, yet again. Ash is never able to win when it comes to Fennekin getting messy. Though recently, Braxien has been hanging out with his Frogadier. Despite going to places that are really dirty, such mud puddles, damp caves, and grape fields. But considering how Ash and Serena are dating, since their victory in Kalos. It seems that it leaves an opening for Braxien and Froggadier to start dating as well. Though only two questions remain. Who made the first move? And what do they do in those places? Actually, now that he thinks about it, are they making love as well?

In any case, what Braxien and Froggadier do is not of their concern. As long as their both happy, than so are they. Because right now this weekend, in Delia's house, belongs to Ash and Serena. In fact, in this position that they're in, Ash can see his Kalos Queen beneath him. Blushing uncontrollably from looking so vulnerable to him. "Hey Serena, I think your getting a fever." He said, as he brings his head closer to her. "You're burning up so much, almost like an inferno." He then feels her get wet underneath. "And it seems that the volcano between your legs are about to explode."

"S-shut up!" Serena said with a stern, yet nervous, expression on her face. This only made Ash laugh out loud. Making her blush even more. "S-stop laughing." Although, for Serena, this is one moment that she wished would never end. His laugh always made her so feel happy. Especially when she reminded him about never giving up until it's over, when he was training for his rematch against Viola.

When Ash stopped laughing. He look back down at Serena, who finally stopped blushing uncontrollably. "I'm glad that you're ok. I'm sorry for doing such a thing like that. I should of had more of a clear head when we walked together like that. Please, forgive me." He begged. It was a disgrace to put his girlfriend in jeopardy like that. One that might of taken years to forgive, in his mind, if it wasn't for what Serena said.

Ash can be very loving person. Serena knew that better than anyone. In fact, she wanted to make love to him again. Right here, right now. However, they both need a well refreshed bath first. So she's going to have to make the most of the time they have here, whether Ash liked it or not. And judging by how he's been reacting lately. He'll definitely love it. She takes both her hands, on his hips, looking at him with a small smile. Licking her bottom lip, slowly. "I forgive you, Ashy." she whispered seductively. She felt him get hard, feeling the tip right on top of her pussy. Now is the perfect opportunity. Serena pushed him over on his back, with her on top. Giving him a devious smile, letting him know that she's got him right where she wants him. "How do you like this position, my Pokémon Master?"

It seems that Ash will never win when it comes to his girlfriends devious plots. To be honest though, he didn't really care if he did or not. So long as they're together. That, and he knows that Serena is a rebel. A trait that he finds very attractive. When Serena wants to do something she wants to do, there is no way he can stop her so easily. Not that he wanted to anyway. He puts his hands around her back, pulling her closer to his chest, and said, "Just as much as I was on top, my Kalos Queen." They both give each other a Kalosian kiss. Entangling their tongues, as they embrace the warmth that they share.

As Ash takes in the kiss, he puts one of his hands on her butt. Giving it a very hard squeeze, which made Serena moan. Causing their kiss to be much more aggressive. Serena moved her womanhood back and forth on his lower stomach. Humping it, as she feels his manhood side against her butt as well. She desperately wants to put it inside. So she ended the kiss, and moves her body on top of his cock. Before she could even do so, Ash moves out of the way. Which made Serena groan, feeling very disappointed from his reckless action. When she realized that Ash was holding her back, as she attempted to move her hips towards his cock, that's when she became very frustrated. 'Is he trying to take the lead?' thought Serena. 'If so, he's got another thing coming when he's off guard.'

"Well, we should get going. That bath waters not going to start by itself, now is it?" He said, as if nothing happened just now. As Ash gets up from the ground, Serena gives him a very stern glare. Demanding a well deserved answer, Serena grasps her hand around his cock, just before he could stand up. Giving it a tight grip, so that he can't get away, though not tight enough to hurt him, completely that is. Serena points at him to stay down. Ash knew this would happen. Which is why he kneeled before his Queen, like any other knight, who has shown disobedience, would do.

"We are going to make love, my way, right now!" yelled Serena, with her sexual frustration flaring up like the sky burning with fire. His earlier action shocked Queen Serena. Why would Ash do this to her? She became so horney from their earlier predicament, that she saved him from, and he doesn't even give her any pleasure what so ever? She knew that he wanted it too, but he acts like nothing happened after their intensive kissing, her humping, and his hands grabbing her royal ass. How dare he ruins this lovemaking! Sir Ash would dare leave his Queen this horney? So horney that she will to take him on his mothers bed, right now, and ride his face until she came, three times. And not where he can even taste, and savor, her juices. In fact, she won't even give his cock the attention it deserves until he apologized for doing the most inexcusable act in their relationship. Forcing him to learn to never, ever, tease the Queen of Kalos. However, those thoughts were soon pushed away, when Ash gave her a little reminder.

He knew that Serena didn't like what he did to her. In fact, he wanted to make love on the floor of his mothers room too. However, she did the same thing to as well. As they say, paybacks a bitch. "Consider us both even, for the blowjob you didn't give me earlier. Leaving my poor manhood without any pleasure from you, the most beautiful girl that I love, since Summer Camp." He shows her the innocent eyes that she could never resist, no matter how mad she is at him. And that rarely happens. He see's that Serena is a little guilty. But he wanted to make sure that he understands why she would did this to him. So he gives her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry, my Devious Serena, I promise that we'll both make up for it, in the bathtub." He felt Serena give his cock another squeeze. As if she was giving him a dire warning for their future together.

"Don't ever tease me like that again, unless it's before we make love. And I don't mean later, I mean right after your satisfied with me moaning, and begging, for your big, long, tasty cock. Going in and out of my pussy, refusing to ever let go." Ash heeds her warning, both seriously and very turned on, nodding his head rapidly. Though he knew that she was secretly having fun being very manipulative. Considering how she was stroking his manhood a little before squeezing it again. It felt so good. He just can't wait to see her striking, wet figure, with only bubbles to cover her naked body, for only a short time. Slowly popping, one by one, so that she can reveal herself to him. Serena felt his manhood get harder than before, almost breaking her grip around it. With a sigh, she took her hand away, and gave him a stern look. "Now, Sir Ash, get thy bath ready for me to partaketh with you." The way she said was both intimidating and very sexy to Ash, with a couple of claps. She really wanted to milk it before letting him off the hook. They really need to learn the difference between too much teasing and pleasing. Otherwise, it might be harder for the both of them.

Following her command, Sir Ash stands up, gives her a bow with an "as you wish, my Queen," and walks towards the sliding door. Which leads to his mother's master bathroom. He rarely goes in there, since he always uses the one right across his room. But he knows they should not make a make a mess inside. Hopefully they'll remember to clean it up later. If they don't, it's still worth it. Though the only consequence is the uproar his mom is going to give him, and Serena if she admits it was her fault as well. Though he wanted to take the blame for it. He remembered that she had her bath modified, so that they can save money on heating their water. From an invention that Clemont had made, with Max's connection to Mr. Stone. The corporate guys managed to hand deliver it to her, personally hook it up for her. Despite their constant flirting towards his mother, who easily shook them off, she was glad to have it fro free.

"And Ash." Ash looks back to Serena. Strange how he can only get out of his thoughts when Serena called him by his name. "Don't try to hit any walls along the way. You can't do all those perverted things with me, if you pass out. I won't be able to give you a massage from behind. And I won't use my hands alone to do that." The Pokémon master gulps, covering his nose, in case it was bleeding. Even though no blood ever came out at all. Serena giggles, as he tries to regain his composure. Just as she gets up to follow him. A simple waist measuring tape, that hangs on the mirror, above the drawers, catches her eye. Something caught her eye. Curiosity starts to set in from earlier. So it behooves her to figure it out, one way or another.

Something seemed to be troubling his Kalosian Queen. So he had to ask, "Serena, are you alright?"

Momentarily forgetting about her earlier attempt to follow Ash into his mother's bathroom. Serena stands up from the floor. Knowing exactly what she needs to do. "Ash. I'll be right with you. There's something I need to check first."

It was strange to enter inside, without Serena. Though he assumed that she just didn't want to wait for the bathtub to get full. Maybe she just wanted to get ready beforehand. Perhaps come in with an entrance, like she does in her debuts. Whatever the reason, Ash wasn't about to question her. "Alright then. I'll tell you when the bath is ready." He said, sounding a bit confused, with a puzzled expression, and a hint of disappointment.

Just before Ash closed the door. Serena jumped up, and said, "I promise it will only take a few minutes." She wanted him to know that she isn't saying anything bad about him. Not that there is, anyway. With his stunning figure, his enchanting smell, magnificent charms, and that pulsing cock, she knew that there is no time to waste.

Ash gives her a small smile, Serena has always worried that he'd take it the wrong way. "It'll be alright, Serena. I'll just the bath started, so you can join in the romantic atmosphere that we created, together." He noticed that she wasn't paying to his words, but rather his body. "By the way you're eyes are observing my body. I think it'll be a few seconds." Joked Ash.

Before he could shut the door. Serena said, with a loud sexy whisper, "I'll make sure to do more than observe body, Pervy Ashy." Ash gets hard again, now realizing that closing the door would only make things harder for him, even if she's on the other side. It would be very lonely for both of them. So instead, he leaves it halfway opened. Reassuring her that she can call him, whenever she needs him.

While Ash gets the tub ready in the master bathroom. Serena takes another look at her breasts, with many unanswered questions in her mind. She once measured that her size were at least D sized, with her mothers help of course. Even calculating the measurements afterward. So perhaps she must of miscalculated. But then again, the last time they measured them was only 2 years ago. And the year before that, they were a double B size. She was going to have them measured, last year, until her mother said something a little too bold, on their last visit.

* * *

_One year ago, in the Kalos Region..._

_It happened when Ash and Serena came to visit Grace, in Vaniville town, before exploring the region again. Earning the titles at the Chateau along the way. Serena has been quite interested in the Chateau as well. Considering how many of her friends, as well as her boyfriend, have told her that she should try it out as well, since being Kalos Queen technically means she's royalty. She didn't do it just because of their opinion, except for Ash of course, who only asked her if she was interested. She did it because she wanted to try a new experience. An ideal that Ash has been teaching her, though she considered it observing his actions at the time. Nowadays, it seems that she had been observing him a bit too much. Especially when he takes of his shirt, on a hot sweaty day. Showing his large, incredible six pack flashing against the sunlight. Begging to be touched by her hands. Serena's desire to touch, and kiss his body has overtaken her mind._

_"You know Serena." The sound of her mothers voice, as she combs her hair with a small brush, made Serena jump up from her chair, with an 'eeping' gasp. Grace was just telling her all that has been happening, since Ash and Serena went on their journey together. Including how many of her rivals have asking her questions about being the mother of the Queen of Kalos. Grace would only tell them, by challenging her to a Rhyhorn Race. And so far, she has been undefeated, as usual. As an added bonus, all the men, and teenage boys, were more busy trying to win than looking at her like a bunch of pervs. Which, thankfully, helps her concentrate on the race than tying her sweater around her waist. Which hides her butt from amateur cameras that try to take pictures. As for her breasts, she just wore a smaller size. Eluding men from figuring out her size. Even if they stole her bra, it wouldn't have the seal on it to determine her size. "Are you..?"_

_"Nope. I wasn't thinking about Ash at all." Serena quickly answered. Though she mentally slap herself for an outburst that Grace didn't even questioned yet._

_Puzzled by her daughters reaction of including Ash right of the bat. Grace decided to push the conversation a little further. "I was going to ask, "Are you ok," but now I'm not quite sure if you'll even answer the question, without adding Ash into it."_

_Serena lets out a deep breath. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." It was very frustrating when she keeps thinking of Ash in such a way. Especially when they try kissing, which only leads to risky, hormonal, situations that turn into very awkward moments. "Mom, do you think it's ridiculous of me to think of Ash in ways that I don't fully understand?"_

_Knowing where this was leading to, again, Grace stops combing her daughters hair. Placing it on top of the counter for later. "No, Serena, it's not ridiculous at all. It's actually quite normal for a girl your age to imagine these things."_

_"But I always think of him more than just kissing, hugging or anything else. I just don't understand it at all." said Serena. Usually, she wouldn't be this open to anyone. However, her mother should have the proper answer to her question. She just needs an answer from someone, hell anyone, before going through even more confusion down the road, with Ash by her side. Grabbing her butt, and giving it a big squeeze. 'No Serena. Stop thinking like that!'_

_If this is what it takes to get Serena to try to understand the physical part of a relasionship with Ash. Then so be it. "Do you imagine him shirtless?" asked Grace. Knowing very well that it would be the first question a mother would ask a daughter. Considering, have you imagined him naked," would be pushing Serena too hard._

_"Y-yes." Serena answered, with shyness. Usually, she would be a bit more rebellious and confident talking to her mom. However, with Ash being part of the topic, it is very difficult to do so. "I-I imagine h-him undressing hims-self." Her pointer fingers twirl around each other. Helping her become calmer, and calmer, around this subject. Though her blush became redder and redder as well. "To where he's..._

_"Alright. I get the picture now." said Grace. Cutting her daughter off before all the blood rushes to her head, before receiving another lesson about men from her mother. "It's alright for you to imagine him like that. Because truth be told." 'Here it comes. I hope she's ready.' "He might be imagining you naked as well. Especially when you take your clothes off, slowly."_

_Hearing what her mother said, in the most calm, yet very informative way possible, Serena takes her long hair and presses them against her cheeks. She wondered why Ash would think of her in such a way. Does he like her looks, her body, and her personality. Or does he find some things that he doesn't like to see on her? Would he be disappointed that he imagined wrong? How would he respond? All these questions have started to overload her mind. As she tries to piece together the answer herself._

_Realizing that this was a lot of information to take in, Grace tries to say how Ash might see her. "Serena, don't worry. I know that Ash won't be disappointed when he see's what you have, one bit."_

_It was slow, at first, but thanks to her mother, Serena managed to regain her sanity. All those hypothetical theories were just too much for her to handle all at once. Thankfully, her mother will have the answer. "R-really?" Hopefully, Grace will be able to say them to her daughter the right way. Then again, she is a Rhyhorn racer. Who are very determined to help, no matter how much time and effort they put into it. However, when they start they race, they have to get the finish line. No matter what the cost, minus cheating of course._

_"I know so. You have really big breasts. Which Ash drools over all the time. I should know so, I get a lot of guys look at mine every time I go Rhyhorn racing. Although I know Ash see's beyond your body. There will be times when he explores you with his eyes, whether you've noticed it or not. In fact, during dinner, I've seen him sneak in a few stares before you even noticed. Probably imagining things that he refuses to give in right away. Who knows. Maybe he's thinking about doing more than just looking at you." _

_Serena's heart beats faster, and faster. Her eyes couldn't even blink from this shocker. This isn't helping her at all. In fact, her mother was making it even worse. Now her imagination will have her think of ways for Ash to observe her. Like how she allows him to see her touching herself._

_"And don't pretend that you haven't done the same as well." lectured Grace. Serena just couldn't win. "After I went to put the dishes away. I saw you play footsy near to his private area. One you have explored from afar. Teasing around it, without even touching it once. Thinking of a way to get inside his pants, without him seeing."_

_'Stop, for the love of all the regions in this world, the reverse world, and the mirrior world, please just stop.' Serena mentally yelled, as she puts the palms of her hands over her eyes. She should of never told her mother about her seeing Ash using his hand on his manhood. But she wanted to know what he was doing in the first place. It was a good thing that she didn't tell her about the aftermath of it, a few peaks later. That would of been even worse. It seems that the Rhyhorn Racer felt confident that she's telling her daughter these things. Like getting a lie off her chest. Grace felt proud. So why not continue on. "Now let's talk about how Ash keeps looking at your butt from time to time. Especially when you picked up your fork from dinner earlier. Did you want him to see what was under there?"_

_The Kalosian Queen couldn't take it anymore. If her mother keeps this up. She'll never be able to look at Ash the same way again. Then again, she wasn't able to anyway, since she imagined him in that same place. Where she wore a thong for the first time. It was very tight, but she thought she'd give it a try. Since then, she swore to never wear them again. That is if Ash wanted to see it more often. Serena realized that enough is enough! So she lifts herself up from the chair, like a rocket. "Well, I should be going now. Ash and I are going to, um, walk around town to see a moive! Bye Mom, love you!" And with that, she bolted out the door._

_Grace lets out a sigh. "She'll understand when the time comes." she said to herself. Confident that her daughter and future son-in-law will have something more in their relationship. When that happens, they'll have a very romantic time, full of passion and pleasure. Though she hoped that they will use the necessary protection. Hopefully, Delia will tell her more about that kind of stuff. Because right now, it's too risky to continue this conversation. For now._

* * *

_Present..._

Since that day, Serena was always too nervous to allow her own mother to measure her breast size. Fearing that Ash may be disappointed that they will not be the size that he wants. Every time she wore a new bra, though, it would always feel more and more tighter, everyday. The last set of bras that she received from her mother recently were only slightly better. Although there weren't any tags to verify which size. Serena always assumed that they were still double C sized. However, when she saw her bra, which had that tag, it spiked her interests.

She usually sends her mom the money to go buy her the bras that she needs. Since her bust occasionally bursts through each and every one of them like a water overflowing a dam. Serena buys about 5 to 10 bras every two weeks, which later became every week, until it became every three days. Then, before they reached another town to any in the region, Serena would tell her mom where to deliver it. Which will eventually arrive at the town's and/or city's Pokémon center. It's a good thing that her mom listened to the one description that is very important. If Grace hates it, than that's the one that Serena wants.

Well, when she see's her mom again. There will be hell to pay. Not in a infuriating kind of way, just more of a demanding an answer. But she can't just say that her mom did something that she doesn't know, yet. For now, she just wants, or in this case needs, to know how big are her breasts really are. Because if her mom had to buy a double D sized bra. Then it means she needs to know her breast size, right away. There was one small problem with that.

The waist measuring tape is hard to do alone, when it comes to breasts. Serena puts it around her upper breasts, and around her back. "Steady, steady now... Damn." she said quietly, not wanting to interrupt Ash in the other room. Unfortunately, the tape measure was a bit too hard for her to maneuverer alone. It went down a little, moved around too much, and sometimes fell down against her body. It has become so difficult that both her legs are now wrapped together in a tangle. Causing her to fall sideways, with a loud, frightening scream. Instead of falling hard to the ground, she had fallen onto Sir Ash's arms. He managed to save her from the parells of hitting the floor, despite it being carpeted anyway. He truly was the Kalosian Queen's protector.

Ash was just inside the bathroom, a few minutes before Serena's measuring mishap. He had just entered inside the bathroom. Though he went inside a few times before. He was still astounded that this five by six bathroom is a complete powerhouse to the one across his room. The small, brown diamond shaped tiles were so shiny that he could see his own reflection. So, if he wanted to, he could sneak a peak on Serena's magnificent body before she even noticed. His groin starts to hurt, once again. Demanding Ash's perverted side to release himself, by being intimate towards his devious girlfriend. However, he had to hold back for just a bit longer.

The red tiled walls, with wood sliding on the top and bottom, made it a more romantic atmosphere for Ash and Serena. He looked up at the ceiling light chandelier, which had modern lighting instead of candles. The shower, which is to the far right, was so crystal clear that even if it was foggy it would still be completely visible. Ash's imagination gets the best of him, yet again. As he imagined going into the bathroom to see Serena taking a shower. Time would seem to slow down as she uses her bare hands, covered with very scented soap, to clean her body. Even pressing her huge breasts against the glass, as well as her royal ass. Commanding him to join her. Ash closes his eyes, as the pain on his crotch increased even more. 'Why didn't I just let her use her pussy on top of my manhood?' Ash mentally asked himself. He clenched his teeth so tight that it could bite through stone.

Now Ash looked at Delia's tanned robe, which resides on a hanger next to the shower door, well as the brown towel that hangs on the rack. Ash blushed at how Serena would look in a bathrobe. A very bright pink bathrobe with multiple hearts on it. Or maybe she could wear the towel, only for him to quickly remove it from her enchanting figure. Kissing her mouth as he caresses her silky, blond hair. His hormones are starting to get out of control. In fact, he's becoming very sexually feral. Her voice, her moans, and her beautiful smile keeps entering his mind. "Need. To. Think. Of. Something. Else." Ash whispered to himself. Frustration is hard to ignore. So he tries to see anything else in the bathroom that can keep his mind off those thoughts. At least until they begin another session of raw lovemaking.

Then there's the changing wall in the nearby corner, to the left. It is perhaps one of the most expensive ones around. As the paintings represented the three legendary Pokémon, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. It was actually a gift to Ash, or as others called him the chosen one, for saving the world from a chaotic stage that could of whipped out all life on Earth. The world has turned to Ash, Ash Ketchum. Though it was also due to the efforts of Misty, Tracy, Team Rocket (Ironically), and the most legendary of them all, who is on the lake on the bottom, and rises with each individual changing wall piece, Lugia. Although it took a long time to make, since the necessary tools required to carve, paint, double coat, and finally find the right bubble wrap to make it unscathed were hard to find. It is perhaps the greatest artwork, made by a tribal village, in all of Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. Perhaps even the world. Ash didn't know what to do with it, at first. Since he had no need for things such as this. So he decided to give it to his mother for her mothers day. Though he might ask for it when the house in the rural area is built.

However, even the changing walls are no match against the sexual desires that burns within the Pokémon Master. He imagined a silhouette of Serena, taking off her clothes as she either hangs them on top or throws them towards Ash. As they scattered across the floor. Then he see's her throwing her panties, with the signature heart that rests upon her pussy, which landed on his head. They were very wet. He would then hear Serena say, "Ops. I 'acedently threw my favorite panties. Ashy, can you get for me, and please don't taste them. It's better if you drink from the source, anyways" while she using her pointer finger to motion him to come to her, while using her other hand to plunge her fingers inside of her. Moaning for him to hurry.

Imagining such an erotic scene caused Ash's nose to bleed, but only a little. He didn't noticed it until he looked at the mirror, which had a maple wooden frame. Petrified that he might be bleeding out, Ash quickly went towards the sink, and washed it all away. He was very relieved that he wasn't bleeding out at all. "Damn this whole waiting thing," he grunted. If Serena could only see him like this now, she would take advantage of the situation. But she could also play another devastating tease again. Either way, he just has to wait it out a little longer. The Pokémon Master takes a deep breath, recuperating from his dirty thoughts of his sweet, yet very devilish, angel. Ash loves her like that, with more sides of her that awaits within her desires.

Ash walks up to the bath tub, which resides on the far left corner of the master bathroom, and turns on the water. Now this particular bathtub stands out from the rest of the room. It's a black triangular sized tub, with red wood framing on the outside. It only had one gold plated faucet on the very corner. Running smoother than a waterfall. And an easy-to-reach showerhead is placed on one of the sides of the wall. On the other wall, there was an old, retro radio, which hangs tightly by four bolts. It's about 6 inches tall, 4 inches wide, and only one inch thin. The symbol is a butterfree, tilted in a sideways direction and had three big lines on the bottom, two of them are curved away from each other, while the top had five, with the four curves moving away from the top line. This special radio doesn't need dials at all. It's all voice activated, for anyone in the room. So having a little retro, with todays modern scientific advancements, is nice for both the nostalgic and those who want to know the historical value that shapes the future today.

But the one thing in this bathtub, in this entire exotic bathroom, and perhaps even Delia's whole room itself, is the soft, plastic mat in the bottom base. This design is very critical for one sole purpose. To make it more comfortable for anyone in the bathtub, without the traditional hard like tub floor. It started as an idea, to figure out how people can save more on their hot water bill. Well, as it turns out, Clemont, who loves to invent anything for the better of both people and Pokémon, and Max, a protégé, following in the footsteps of Mr. Stone, of Devon Corporation, had finally found the solution. That solution is the luxurious item called "The Warmer Mat", originally called "The Really Super Hot Mat, Covered in the Most Important Plastics in the World so that it can work One Hundred and Ten Percent of the time, and show the Inside of the Mat, to ensure that it will never Overheat to the Point of a Blazing Hot Summer Sun, nor to be Colder than the Icy Tundra of the Most Enduring Winter in History, as well as Glowing very Brightly, so that no one will have the Disadvantage of not Seeing in the Most Darkest Hour of the Day, or Night, no matter what!" So everyone can imagine who thought of the name, not saying who though. 'Cough' Max! 'Cough.'

Recently, they came up with a new design of the mat. One that could make an even greater experience in the bathtub. For couples, that is. Mr. Stone had the idea where Ash and Serena would be in the same tub together. Giving them at least two options. To either be in swimsuits or...

"Ah!" Ash heard Serena scream, from the bedroom. When he looked towards her direction, he was seeing her tied up in his mom's measuring waist band tape. He didn't have to wonder how she got tangled, or why she was measuring herself, considering that he would never judge her figure in such a way. For she is always beautiful to him. However, time is at the essience. She was about to fall to the carpeted floor, at any moment. Without hesitation, Ash rushes to her side. It was a good thing to, because she was just about to fall to where he was running towards her. With both his arms out, Ash managed to hold onto her. Pulling her closer to his chest.

Thanks to all those times he trained with his Pokémon by exercising along with them. Ash is able to withstand multipule Pokémon attacks, and holding on to people, no matter how big. Especially the love of his life, who is wrapped around his arms, nuzzling her soft, short, blond hair on his shoulder. His heart beats faster, as her body presses closer and closer to him. Though he would not take advantage of her, not while she's tied up. So he picks her up, like a groom holding his bride, and lays her back down on his mothers bed. "Serena, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm alright Ash." answered Serena, looking at him with her hand over her heart. This wasn't the first time that she was a damsel in distress, waiting for Ash to rescue her. When Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Sycamore, back in Lumiose City. Serena and Bonnie went inside their truck to rescue him. Though ending up in the same predicament, Serena had managed to leave a trail of Pokepuffs for Ash and the others to follow. When the truck doors opened, she and Bonnie decided to re-write their own version of their motto, as a sort of payback. Only to have it interrupted when they said, "Copy right infringement!" And tied them up as well. Damn them and their constant scheming, as well as the way they called her out about her new look. When she was captured again, she put in a lot of effort to break free. Even if they caught her in a corner. Serena will never falter. Especially when she's protecting her friends. It's a good thing that people like Ash are out there, fighting the good fight against those who would do harm to this world.

"Th-thank you for saving me from my _clumsiness_." she said the last word in a very nervous voice. Nonetheless, he heard her quite clearly.

He went down her body, untangling the waist measuring tape with ease. "You're welcome Serena. You always save me from some of my _clumsiness_ as well. It was the least I can do." he said, as his blush showed his face again. There were occasions that he still had the image of Serena, being tied up by Team Rocket, entering his mind. There were no pleasant, nor pleasurable ideas for their lovemaking to include that. Though a blindfold is ok, when it was just them or a surprise party might happen. They have no idea what being tied up for pleasure is called, but it's not something they want to do now. Would it happen someday, in their lovemaking future? Maybe, maybe not. It depends on which is good or bad for one or the other.

"That's because your mind is always goes somewhere else. When it should be more focused on what, and who, is in front of you." she teased. That's when she felt his hand on her knee, again, and gives it a gentle rub. Causing her to moan in ways that would seems very lewd, and very desirable, to Ash. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, acting a bit too normal than usual.

Serena had to suck in her pride. After all, he did get her out of that tape measure trap. It was the least the Kalosian Queen would do for her perverted, yet noble, knight in shining armor. Although, the muscles he had on his body shine even brighter than that. As well as the six pack, that could withstand the onslaught of those who would do harm to her, and his friends. Even his face could brighten her day. With his most benevolent, honorable, and brave personality that she adores so much. He truly hasn't changed one bit. Even when they made love for the first time. He still thinks of others more than himself. "You know what?" she asked, changing her mind from Ash's hand constantly rubbing on her knee. Serena was making her stand, no matter what Ash throws at her. Her rebelliousness is something that Ash knows and adores. However, just from his touch alone is causing her to surrender.

That, and a certain stain starts to form on Delia's bed. Flooding out of Serena's pussy. "Well I know that a you're naughty enough to get my mother's bed wet, with your sweet, delicious juices. With such that cute, guilty face of yours ." His observation made Serena give out a full body blush. This was clearly a bad idea to delay what he wanted. A simple, yet embarrassing, answer. That's all he wants.

This is the first time that's Ash has ever seen her full body blush, since she covered his eyes with a blindfold. "You are truly a dirty rebel Serena. As such, I allow you to have your independence." he said. He laid down right next to Serena. Only for her to move her body on top of him now.

"You've corrupted me, Pervy Ashy," then silently whispers, "And I love it." Despite being on top, it was time for Serena to swallow her pride. Defeat is only necessary when the option of a peaceful surrender presents itself. Ash, who still teases her constantly, with both his words and his light touches on her knee is just too much for her to endure any longer. So now she asks her question. "Why do you touch my knee?"

Ash puts his hand there again, and caresses it lightly. With his other hand, he touches her ass. Earning a moan from Serena, which begged him to continue. Even rubbing her womanhood against his cock. Imagining it inside of her. Before they would become lost in their lust. Ash gives her his answer with a question. "Remember how we first met, back when we were kids in Professor Oak's Summer Camp?" he asked.

The first time they met came back to Serena. How she was lost in the woods, with no one around, and getting ambushed by a passing Polywag. Back then, she was scared about going anywhere without her mom around. When Ash came out of that same bush, she didn't react with the same nervousness like she did with the other campers. Especially when he helped her with a minor injury, on the right knee of her leg. "You remember my knee injury!?" she asked. Happy that Ash would remember such a small, yet very important, detail in their childhood memory. Serena's heart beats faster, as she rubs against his manhood harder. She never knew that such a childish endeavor, such as a scrapped knee, would turn into a very sensitive, and erotic, touch from Ash.

There was no use denying it any longer. If they continued to tease. They will continue having the sexual frustration that will make them very, very horney to the point where it will become even worse than before. So Ash looks at Serena, who in turn looked at him back. Mentally, and emotionally, saying that it was time for another round of their intimate weekend.

Serena caress his check, feeling the sweet tender whiskers on her hand. To her relieve, Ash has never thought of growing a mustache or beard. If he did, she probably would ask him to shave it, for they were blocking his handsome face. Even if Ash doesn't, Serena will support his decision. Though, judging by his mom's advice to never grow any other facial hair, except his whiskers, arms, legs, etc., there will be no way he would ever do so. Done with her reminiscing, Serena turns her whole body around, and positions her pussy on top his manhood. She easily blocked the idea to rub Ash's tip against her pussy. Instead, she puts it inside of her. Reaching 7 inches in one go, one inch more than in the other bathroom. Serena felt a sharp pain, but it wasn't as painful as last time. In fact, when she started to move her hips, up and down on him. Her pussy embraces the immense pleasure that Ash is giving her.

"A-Ash your cock is inside of me!" Serena moaned. She desperately goes down further, to feel all of him inside. Only to get a half inch more. Then she asked gave Ash the one request that she knows he could never deny. "Spank me, Ashy. Spank my rebellious ass for defying against you! For being such a bad rebel that teased you so!"

Ash places one of his hands on her butt, giving it a very tight squeeze that made her squirm with delight. And give her ass a well deserved spank, one after another, making her scream his name louder and louder in the most erotic way. Serena didn't even stop going up and down his shaft, as he kept going. "You may be a rebel. But that is another reason why I love you. For I sense a strong, benevolent, and devious woman inside you as well. Standing up to anyone, as I do the same" He spanks her one more time before he sits up behind her. Driving his manhood deeper inside Serena. Using his hands to hold her breasts, moving them wildly while rubbing her nipples with his fingertips.

It was hard for Serena to close her eyes. Not that she would dare attempt to do so. Although, even with his constant thrusts, Serena doesn't have all of him inside her. This is unacceptable. Every inch of him, with his amazing body connected to her, must be in all the way. That's when she had an idea. "Ash, fuck me harder with your amazing, giant cock! Lay me on all fours, while you thrust that meat all the way inside of me!"

Those desperate pleas from Serena made Ash harder inside of her. If that is her wish, then he will easily accept it. With one powerful thrust, Ash managed to push Serena on her stomach. Her instincts told her to lay out her hands, and hold her weight with her legs. As Ash thrusts faster into Serena, finally putting it all inside her womb. "Oh, Serena! You're pussy is getting tighter and tighter, as if it's sucking me in!"

"I hope it is. Because I don't want you to leave so soon, Ashy!" yelled Serena. All the pain that used to be inside her had been overtaken by the pleasure that felt so good. To prove it, Serena moves her lower body against his cock. Catching up to the rhythm once again so that will be in a romantic bliss of the magnificent lovemaking that they will share together for the rest of their lives, and beyond.

"I promise that I will never leave your side! I love you Serena!" he screamed, wanting the world to know that he loves Serena, and Serena alone. Going as far as to make the same level of noise as she was. Naturally intended by the two lovers.

"I love you too, Ash! There will never be a doubt in my mind that you'll leave me, for I will never leave you either!" she screamed back. They seal that promise with an intense Kalosian kiss. With their tongues moving wildy, like the groans and moans that echo inside their mouths. When they did let go, to catch their breath, they knew that they were very close.

"I'm close, Serena!" warned Ash.

"Me too, Ashy! Let's cum together!" she said.

With just a few more thrusts from Ash, as well as the walls of Serena getting as tight as they possibly could. They both yelled, "I'm cumming!" It was a very big orgasm indeed. Ash cam so much that it started to overflow Serena's pussy, which had her juices as well. Only to be caught by her hand so that it would never go to waste. When it was completely full, Serena had brought her hand towards her mouth. Drinking it like water in an oasis. Although, she should of noticed that more was coming down, onto the covers of Delia's Master bed.

Both exhausted, from the pleasure that they had from another session of lovemaking. Ash and Serena laid down on their side. Ash putting both hands around her stomach. With Serena putting her hands ontop of his. Although he was still hard, he was glad to be inside of Serena. Like he wanted to stay buried inside for the rest of his life.

He snuggles his head on her hair, and whispers, "I don't understand." he said.

"Understand what?" Serena whispered back.

"I worried about you and I sharing my mom's bathtub, which will make us really clean. But when we made love on her bed, making a big mess too, we just didn't care." He said, holding back his laughter, for a few seconds before Serena started to laugh.

"That is hard to understand." she said, as they continued to share this unusual sense of comedy. When it finally died down, with only a few giggles left, Serena had found the answer. "Although, to be frank, I think you wanted to stay dirty with me all weekend." That's when she felt another painful, yet very exciting, spank on her butt.

"You're probably right." He said. Only to have his manhood be squeezed by Serena's insides. Making him moan with defeat. "Ok, you are right!"

Serena moves her head towards Ash, giving him a peak on his cheek. "Don't forget, my Pervy Ashy. Even if our bodies are clean, from all the baths and showers in the world, we'll always have filthy minds. With our souls being together, forever." She then receives another sucking on her neck, where the love hicky resides.

"I know that for a fact, my Devious Serena. Because in the end..."

"We're both Devious Perverts that will love each other, forever." they both said, at the end of the sentence. Just before they could give each other another Kalosian kiss...

**"Danger! Danger! Bathtub Overflowing!" **That sound came from the bath tub. Though it didn't have any big alarms, the voice itself sure was annoying enough to be one.

"Why now!" they both yelled. That interruption had made both Ash and Serena lose the lovely moment that they would share, on his mothers bed. Though not every opportunity, with a romantic atmosphere, can happen all the time. They need to stop the tub from overflowing. So Ash takes his manhood out of Serena's sweet nectar, groaning with disappointment of this unfortunate end. And they both raced towards the bathroom. Into something that shocked them.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Such an amazing cliffhanger. At first, I thought about leaving this chapter full of teasing, without one bit of pleasing. However, I refused to let that happen. For if I did, there would be a lot of people getting mad about it. Trust me, I was a bit angry with the idea of teasing alone in this chapter. That's why I decided to put them in a risky situation, in his mothers bedroom. Guess he's not worried about his mom getting mad about leaving a mess anymore. Although, now that I think about it, I think this cliffhanger might make a lot of people angry. Hm.**

**Now what troubles might come for Ash and Serena. Will they be able to stop the tub from overflowing? Will Serena ask anything of Ash, like her breast size? Will that one important question, about that certain fetish between the two lovers, be answered? Well, only one way to find out. And that is... By waiting.**

**I just want to say, to everyone who has read Resistence is Futile, and it's sequel, thank you. To be honest, I thought I would be a complete noob into making these stories. Even though I'm a first gen Pokémon fan. However, I'm glad that you all like it so much. I just try to do what I do to make a good story. Thank you times a thousand and 38. Have a great day everyone.**


	4. The Real Warmth in a Bathtub Pt1

**TheLucky38: You have climbed the forsaken cliffhanger. For doing so, I will give you this chapter. Remember, don't read it if you aren't old enough. And if you're uncomfortable with some things that are too much too handle, but still want to read the story, than please skip them. Ok, now that the warnings that you'll easily ignore have been said, again. The story shall commence, after this intro summary from the last chapter.**

**Ash and Serena were laying on his mothers bed, after anther intense, and very risky, lovemaking. When a certain alarm was sounding off in the bathroom. They investigate the whereabouts of the loud voice, seeing exactly what ruined their quiet moment. Will this setback ruin the romantic atmosphere that forms around them, with every second passing? Guess we'll have to find out, before this introduction gets way too long again. **

* * *

Ash and Serena ran inside the bathroom, just in the nick of time, only to be utterly shocked by what happened next. The tubs faucet had immediately stopped. And the water near the edges of the upper level of the tub starts to drain slowly. They were just dumbfounded, as the water kept going down drain. Until it stops, on an imaginary line. The only thing that they could hear was, **"Water reestablished to current maximum level!"**

This is one of the worst turn of events that has ever happened to them. They made love on his own mothers bed, wanting to relax awhile before bathing together, but then had to stop the tub from overflooding, after it sends out an alarm so loud that it could break the glass surrounding shower, only to recede to it's current level. What kind of idiot would have an alarm on a tub, when it could simply stop on it's own? Because they're pretty sure that Clemont, Max, and Mr. Stone wouldn't do anything like that. Not without testing it first!

Devastated by the realization that it was his fault, Ash lets out a sad sigh. If he'd just stopped the water, before saving Serena, then they would of just laid on the bed a little longer. Embracing in their beautiful cuddle, without a care in the world. Except for each other, of course. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to just leave the water running. This is all my fault." He said, his sadness slowly getting the best of him. His troubles were easily dashed away by Serena. Who looked at him with the same face that he would make, when it comes to overcoming impossible situations.

"Ash Ketchum. You are not stupid, nor was it your fault for almost overflowing the tub. You are the most caring, and responsible person I know. You saved me from my foolish action of using your mom's waist measuring tape, by myself, so that I can find out my breast size." She then cuddles on his side, her head on his upper chest. "Please, don't ever say that kind of stuff to yourself, especially when I am not around!" she said. Though she quickly covered her mouth, fearing that she may have overstepped her boundaries. "I-I'm sorry A-Ashy. I was j-just worried about y-you."

"It's ok, Serena. You were only saying what's on your mind. I'm sorry for acting like that." Ash puts his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead, feeling a bit of her soft hair blond hair against lips, and whispered, "Thank you for caring about me, Serena. You always know what to say. So don't ever second guess yourself." He felt a tight hug from Serena, her head snuggling on his neck.

"I like it when you smile, Ashy. It always lights up my day, and shines throughout the night. To see you sad like that, I just had to say something. Just try talking to me about it next time, in a more calm manner. I promise that I'll listen." she whispered. Just then, she feels Ash's hand on her butt again. This time he rubs it in slow circles, making her moan louder with each circle. He could tell that Serena is in heat, the kind she never wants to cool down.

"I'll accept your promise, if you do the same." Ash moves behind her body, still caressing her ass, puts his manhood inbetween her legs, which she tightens together so it won't slip out, and brings his other hand on her right breast. His actions were causing Serena to squirm, causing her body to sway from side to side to stimulate his cock. Ash was getting harder, which made Serena go even faster.

"I-I p-pro-" She felt a very hard spank on her butt, which made her scream, " Oh hell yeah, I promise!" She always loves being spanked by Ash, but why does he love spanking her? Sure, she felt that pleasurable slap on her bottom, which brings an erotic heat to her core. But to know why would make things even more exciting. One way or another, by the end of their bath time, she will find out the answer. For now, she'll have to be patient. Serena found one way to keep her curious mind occupied. She puts her hand to her pussy, and rubs it on her fingers. Eventually putting it inside herself, imagining it was Ash's ten inch manhood that was pushing in and out of her heated core. Despite the fact that she can't mimic his size.

Ash felt her fingers hit his cock, moaning as she tightens even more. Wondering if she was going to stroke his length again, he looked over her shoulder. Only to find a very arousing site. For the first time, in their relationship, Ash is seeing Serena masturbate, up close and personal. The way she uses her soft, delicate hands to rub and enter her delectable pussy, is just so damn hot! So hot that he puts his hand, which spanked her ass multiple times already, and rests it next to her hand, following in the same rhythm as hers. Hearing his Pokémon Performer's voice moan out his name made him feel more excited.

Feeling Ash's body behind Serena, with his cock in-between her legs, was making her turn into a very naughty girl. In her full honesty, she loved being like this. Because to be dirty, with her Pokémon Master, is just too good to ever pass up. Even if she had no choice but to taint her mind by his touch alone, she still would say yes, over and over beyond her hearts content. That is when she felt a foreign, yet very familiar, hand rubbing on her pussy. Which was side by side with Serena's own hand. "Oh, my Pervy Ashy. Please..." She moaned, pleading to her boyfriend.

Although there was a sense of duty to please his Queen. Ash still needs to hear what she has to say. So he stopped, and asked, "Please what, my Queen?"

Pride is the last thing on Serena's mind. Ash is just too hard to resist. "Please, Sir Ash, let us continue pleasuring one another in _my_ royal bathtub!" She moaned, losing her mind to her knight, the only lover that will always win her heart. As much as she will always win his heart.

"My Queen, you dare presume that thy royal bathtub belongs to you?" He kisses the hickey that he left on her neck. Making her moan with desire for more. "Despite the fact that it belongs to my mother, Delia, who had raised me to become your royal knight?" asked Sir Ash. He smiles at her lewd expression, from his earlier kiss. He then whispers in her ear, in a playful tone, "Truly, my love, you are a very lewd Queen." There is a certain bond when they embark on talking like the days of yore. Though it was hard to explain why. Perhaps royalty has been passed down to them from certain events of the past? It's obvious that they'd succumbed to this display of affection. Getting better, before losing their shared accent to the ruthless teasing that they both possess.

In a way, Queen Serena had a feeling that Sir Ash would say something so bold. It was quite sexy to hear him talk back to her like that. Even going as far as to say she was a very lewd Queen. That may be so, but only if it was with her royal knight. However, despite his charms, the Kalos Queen had a backup plan. "This bathtub has originated from my kingdom, which is home to our merchants and traders. So, in a way, this is bathtub is mine." She kisses Ash's cheek, and seductively whispered, "For talking back to your Queen, who you are sworn to protect, I decree that you and I are to shareth the royal bathtub together!" the Queen screams after Sir Ash grabs her underneath her feet, carrying her bridal style. His free hand went to her breasts while holding her legs by the bottom. The Kalos Queen was rather surprised by her knights actions, as he degrades her title of which she is to uphold. At least, that what her subjects would say if they were to know of her so called 'disturbing actions.' To Sir Ash, however, he would never think less of her. For he knows that she is magnificent, whether she was being very royal or very barbaric.

"I knowith that. However, I just wanted to hear the request from you. Or was it thy command to do so?" asked Sir Ash, curious to know her answer. It has been in his mind, since the moment he picked her up off her feet.

Queen Serena puts both her hands around his neck, taking in the scent of her knight's upper chest. Even if they didn't need a bath, he would still smell so natural to her. "It twas both, my royal knight. Now please put me down onto my royal bath. So that I may relax in it's warmth, while you get the necessary items to bring a calm, romantic atmosphere, for our love." By his Queens wishes, Sir Ash puts her down into the tub, as gentle as he can so he does not bruise her luscious body that felt amazing. She was submerged in water, from the neck down, until she easily sat up to reveal her upper breasts to the surface. Taking in the bath that Sir Ash had prepared for her.

"How does it feel, my Queen?" asked Sir Ash, as he walks to the counter to get the items required for the bath. He desperately wanted to know if it wasn't too hot, or too cold, for his love. It would stain his honor if he were to do so. Then again, the blame would be upon those who created the mat in the first place. That is, if they weren't anyone they haven't officially met. They would never blame Max and Clemont for making it. They would not dare jeopardize their friendship in such a manner.

The Kalosian Queen closes her eyes, smelling the humidity of the bathtub. Taking in the warmth that it creates from the mat below. Then, as if letting out all the stress from the outside world, she slowly breaths in and out. Now knowing exactly how to answer her knights question. "I like it, but..." She looked at Sir Ash, who was looking back at her in a crouching position. He was just about to open the counter drawers of the sink when she had spoken. He seemed a bit sad that he has unfulfilled his Queen's desires. But then got out of it, when she said her true answer "I want the both of us to feel one another. Our bodies cuddling together, in a more powerful heat, as we do things that may seem barbaric to others. That is our desire, for our hearts to become one. Does thou believe it that to be true, my royal knight?"

If Sir Ash was wearing his armor, right now, his heart would be punctured by the seductive words that came out of Queen Serena's mouth. Swaying within the confines of his upper left chest. Only to have the melody of her voice expand throughout his body. Drawing it towards his manhood, becoming bigger and harder every second. Until it bursts right through. It would take many a month to reforge it, without anyone knowing such an incident. Indeed, he would need to double his efforts. So that they may bask in this glorious moment together. "I do, my beloved. However, with patience, our uneasy ally of our lovemaking, I shall find what we need to make our royal bathtub, full of tranquility, together." he said, both joyful and relieved that his Queen does indeed like the bath that he had set up. She will only love it when he joins her. So he carries on with the quest, so that he may return to her as soon as possible.

While he searches for those items. Queen Serena takes in to the warmth the mat had created. Clemont and Max have outdone themselves with this invention, when they found a way to save money for hot water, at least for bathtubs. Especially when the mat starts to light up red. A color that reminds her of her home in Kalos, and the love of her life. For if she had never seen Ash's perspective on how people and Pokémon can coexist together, in harmony. Then she would never have fulfilled her dream to become the Kalos Queen. More importantly, she would never be able to be with Ash. Or worse, could never see him again. But now they are together, as boyfriend and girlfriend, all those worries are down the drain. And someday, she had once hoped but now she knows in her heart, that they will become something more.

While the Queen was lost in her thoughts. Sir Ash continued his quest to find anything to make their first bath time together very intimate. Looking through the bathroom cupboards, He had found the first quest item. Sir Ash takes out a jar of called "Recuperation Bath Salts." Ash actually bought these for his mom before they came to visit. Delia had asked him to buy some, when he called her in Vermilion City. When they arrived, Delia was outside gardening, with Mr. Mime. He asked if her back is ok. But she just told him that it was just fine, it was only a false alarm. It confused him, at first, until he came to the conclusion that bath salts are like a massage. Guess the only way to find out is to test it themselves. He only hoped his mom could forgive him for opening the jar first.

Ash then takes out two bottles. A bottle of body wash called, "Spicy Bonfire." Just the name alone gave Ash quite a few ideas on just how intense they can really be. Another bottle was called, "Sweet Garden Spring Bubbles." The other bottle is a of shampoo called, "Tropical Coconut Safari." On the very bottom of both bottles, it said, "An Everlasting Paradise Island near you."

The idea of an everlasting paradise sparked a very special memory, during his journey with Serena. It was in the sands of the Dewly Island, in the Hoenn Region, where Ash had received his second gym badge from Brawly, leader of the Dewford Island's Pokémon gym. The two of them cuddled on top of a towel, during the most majestic sunset. Ash was wearing his blue and purple swimming trunks while Serena was wearing her two piece pink swimwear, her bottom piece was a thong, if he remembered correctly. In fact, he has seen her wear thongs more often. As if he was becoming drawn to it, every time she bends down.

It was about a half a year ago, the day that Ash told her the story of his first time on the island with Brock, May, and Max. He explained the faults of his hot headed arrogance that has clouded his judgment, when he kept demanding a gym battle with Brawley. Ash thought he could easily defeat him, because of his laziness. It turns out that his arrogance had cost him his first battle, despite having a type advantage. It wasn't like with Viola where he simplify came back the next day, after training for a short time. No, it was far more complicated than that. Ash had to train for a several weeks in order to get a rematch, by dodging the waves of the ocean as they came ashore. But during that time, he had caught a very powerful Corpish, has seen the leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua, dealt with Team Rocket, as usual, and even had a Pokémon battle against Shauna the Battle girl, who claims to be Brawley's apprentice and girlfriend.

When Ash's story concluded, and the sun set on the ocean waters, Serena asked him if Brawley was teaching him the same thing as Ramos. At first, it was hard to tell. Brawley used the waves as an example for patience. While Ramos taught him the valuable lesson about looking around his surroundings in order to find the important things in battle with plants. In the end, Ash told her that by having patience he was able to realize the important thing in life. The most important thing in his life, right now, is to be with Serena on their journey of amour. Having the patience to wait on gym battles in the future, so that he can spend more time with her in the present, will create more memories that they can share together. Even if they're not all good, they can still make it better. No matter what happens, they'll always be there for one another. And someday, in their new home, with their dreams fulfilled, they will create something more. The only sounds that can be heard on the beach is the waves on the shoreline, the flying and water Pokémon falling asleep in their habitats, and the kiss of Kalos between lovers lips, with their hearts beating in harmony.

To have this kind of shampoo is worth revisiting that moment together. This time, with much more passionate love than before. Maybe someday they'll go to a beach and really bring out that memory. That is if they don't get caught. But for now, Sir Ash had found a few new items on his list. It was a few small cupped candles named Ocean Breeze, and a lighter stick. He takes one of the candle cups, pops out the top, and smells it. Making sure that this it's good enough for their bath time or not. He concluded that it had passed the test. Then he lights it up so he can be sure this is indeed what he was looking for. Again, it passed without a hitch. It was even better than the Apple Cinnamon in his room.

While Ash tested out the candles. Queen Serena, who awaits her royal knight to return, has started to develop a sense of loneness, despite seeing him from a few feet. She wants Ash to be in this tub with her. Embracing their naked bodies together so that they can feel the hot water surrounding them. Seeing these thoughts, and wanting his touch, the Kalosian Queen does something that others, besides her lover, would think disgusting, repulsive, and very, very barbaric. But the Queen's desire has overcome any possibility of second thoughts. The Kalos Queen's royal nectar needs attending to. She plunges her right hand, under the hot water of the bathtub, and lays her palm between her legs. And takes a long, good look at her childhood friend.

She watches him, as he continues the quest of upmost importance. Seeing him bend down inside the drawers to find, taking in all his strong muscles. Then she takes in his charming voice into her mind, his personality that shows true valor in his path, his smile that shines brighter than the sun, and his long, thick 10 inch cock that twitches whenever he see's her doing something naughty. Serena's imagination, of the many things that they will do together in his mothers bathtub, has made her horney. Very, very, horney. Like his mouth sucking on her nipple like a baby, while Serena holds his head in place so he couldn't move, unless they shared a Kalosian kiss. His rough hands rubbing and grabbing her big, watermelon shaped ass to no end. And when they got out, with her going out first, he would kiss it to make it feel even better than before. Not that she would complain about the erotic pain, of course. Serena's sticks out her index, middle, and ring fingers, barely touching her cilt. She lays her body back against the corner of the bathtub. Putting her fingers deep inside of herself, without any hesitation.

Ash can hear Serena moaning as quiet as she can. It seems that his Queen wants him to comfort her, before she loses herself from her hormones. He was running out of time, but now he has everything except one thing. And it was not for cleaning, not by a longshot. It was something that was for Serena, from earlier. He noticed that the waist measuring tape band was on the floor the minute he picked up Serena, and put her in the tub. It was on the bottom of her foot. If she were clumsy, or a little more clumsy, she would of tripped without warning. He would have to pick it up, after putting the shampoo, the candles, and the stick lighter around the bathtub to pick it up. But the desperate, and pleading, moanings of his Queen told him that he didn't have a lot of time. That's when he had an idea. Ash puts his foot on top of the measuring tape, and gently slide it towards his destination. Perhaps he'll get a joyious cry from the Kalosian Queen for his journey. Ready to reap the rewards of their passionate love.

At least, that he hoped for at first. What he saw is his Queen closing her eyes, her voice being lowered by her sheer and closed mouth. He'd thought that she must be taking in the heat of the bathtub. The only thing Ash can think of was, 'Science is so amazing.' Well, it wasn't truly amazing. But what he saw, when he came closer, right in front of her to say her name, is beyond that by the thousand heartbeats in his chest, and counting. Serena, the Kalos Queen, his childhood friend, and lover, is doing something so dirty that he almost dropped everything on the spot. It was a good thing he was at a good distance. Because if she wasn't sitting in the corner of the bathtub. His manhood could of accidently hit her. He can hear her moaning, in an almost silent whisper, "Aaaaaaasssssh!"

Due to his good hearing, Ash heard her say his name, over and over again before coming up to the bathtub. He had heard her moan his name, yet he had no idea that she was pleasuring herself in such a way. The Pokémon Master was glad, and a little disappointed, that her eyes are closed. This rare, yet soon to be common, scene, from his sweet innocent Kalosian Queen, was too much for his manhood to bare. His mind began to fantasize again. It showed him what would happen if Serena were to open her eyes. She would be nervous, at first, until she see's that his cock was hurting again. So she opens her mouth, says "Ahhh," and lunges forward to engulfing his manhood, with an unimaginable hungry in her eyes. It almost made him want to put it inside her mouth, right now. But that would be way too soon. That, and it would be rude not to set up everything, around the bathtub, before ending her alone time. To see her masturbate, despite the water's blurry vision, this close is a site to behold. Ash needs put all the items on display, his Queen yearns for him. And it would be treason to say, or do, otherwise.

"Ohhh... My Pervy Ashy. Please huuurrryyy." Serena quietly moaned. She was really hopping that her knight isn't looking at her like this. Masturbating at a slow rate, with three fingers inside her core, fantasizing them to be Ash's cock. Serena's pussy tightens, for it would be a waste if Ash did not have a drink from her royal juices. So she slowed her pace, so that he can have a taste of her once again. While continuing on her pleasure, Serena smelled something very familiar. It was like taking in freash air, with a bit of salt on the side. It was a very tropical smell that is too hard to ignore, if she even wanted to. She stops her hand from rubbing her pussy, despite her hormonal side saying otherwise. And remembers the scent of the ocean! A memeory that Ash and her have shared together, when they were at the Dewford Island beach.

It was one of the most romantic settings they had ever been in. Sure, Ash has been there before for his gym badge. But when they came to the island, he said that it was different. Not the island itself, but the journey. Especially when they didn't have problems with Team Aqua, as well as the Sharpedo attack. Even the ride there was a bit off to him. He got the island when May had found an old man, and helped them by driving a Winggull speedboat It was by far one of the craziest journeys, to a new gym battle that he's ever been on. And he would do it again. She asked him why Ash never thought about it doing that again on there way here. He said that he had no idea if she wanted to or not. Well, from all those years following Ash on his journey, as well as fulfilling their dreams together, he should know that Serena is very willing to try anything new with him. So Ash made a call to Mr. Briney to come pick them up, on his Winggull speedboat. Let's just say, after they got back to the mainland, that Serena had to brush her hair more times than usual.

That memory made Serena giggle a bit. Ash told her that it was awesome to see Serena smile with joy. Even though they were on a speedboat, going over 160 mph, with a crazy old man that laughed along the way. In the end, it was worth being in the perspective that Ash was in from a long time ago. when Serena had tried her hand at being a Pokémon Coordinator. Although, that also meant she had to face off against May and Dawn. It wasn't the first round that caught her off guard, though. It was actually the second round. One that she should of been more prepared for. Using a combination of style between battling and entertainment. Especially when she easily blocked an opponent, only to lose points because they had more of a style mixed into it. Once she got the hang of it, though, all those worries disappeared. However, beating Dawn and May was no easy task. Especially when they were far more experienced than her. It may of been just a new experience, but Serena enjoyed it. Especially when Ash reacts to the outfits she wears. He was awestruck at her moves with her Pokémon.

Serena's womanhood calm. It was her chance to start moving her hand again. She was stalling for Ash to arrive, before her natural elixir erupts into the water. It shall not be wasted by the water around her, no matter how hot it was. Just when she was about to put her fingers inside. Someone grabbed her arm. Taking it up to the surface, without delay. Her eyes open to see that it was her knight, Sir Ash, who had taken her hand away. Serena looks away, blushing with embarrassment. Ash uses his other hand, putting it on the bottom her chin, and slowly brings her head to his direction. "My Queen, I have completed the quest." he said calmly.

He claps his hands twice, which caused the lights to turn off. If they hadn't seen the mat glow in the dark before. Now was the time to see it shine throughout the dark room. The scented candles lite the outer bath with a more tropical movement. She even felt small bits of rocks moving against her lower body. They only get smaller with every movement of their bodies. Her muscles felt relaxed, and more at ease. Even the soreness, that had been on her red ass since she entered the bathtub, was instantly gone. It was their personal, indoor beach. And they're going to take advantage of it.

Sir Ash then kneels down, on the floor of the bathtub, and takes her hand, the one full of her royal nectars glorious essence, and kisses the back. Some went inside his mouth, so he gulps it without hesitation. It took all his willpower to not lick up the rest of her hand. The knight looks in her eyes, a yearning sensation burning within his body. "Does thou like what I have done, my Devious Queen?" he asked. The only concern is the Queen's approval.

The young Kalos Queen moves her face towards his own. Their lips only inches away from connecting together. "Sir Ash..." her whispers enchants his mind to follow her voice. A devious smile appears on her lips. The poor knight had no idea that her arms went around his back. She then pulled his body to her. The kiss that was to be gentle had turned very heated. With Serena dominating his mouth with her tongue, twirling it inside. After a couple of minutes. Serena pulls her mouth out, sucking on his bottom lip. It was only for a short second until she let go.

Serena puts her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Would you like to partaken my sacred fruit, Sir Ash?"

There was only one way for him to respond to such a suggestion, from his majesty. "Please showith thee thy sacred fruit." He begged, almost losing his tone of yore. It was only a matter of time.

The Kalosian Queen gives her knight a tender peak on his neck, and arises from the waters from the deep. Nothing in this world, or beyond the stars, could ever shine brighter than the water upon the skin of his beloved. His heart beats are almost starting to hurt, as if it wanted to escape the confines of his chest. She went close enough so that her womanhood was near his face. "Here is your reward, for the completion of your quest." With both of her fingers, she spreads her pussy lips apart. Showing him the source of his favorite drink. "Now quench the thirst with my drink, before it dries up from the cold air."

The royal knight, the bodyguard of his Queen, puts both his hands behind her giant, red, firmed, and bubble rounded ass. He gives it a very light squeeze. Then, without any hesitation, pulls her lower body towards his face. Serena was caught off by surprise, as her body was forced to be pulled forward. Ash stops, her pussy being a few centimeters away from his face now. He looks up to see Serena looking down at him. His head still looks up at Serena, while his tongue was getting closer now. Closer, closer. It was just a little longer now.

"P-please take th-thy reward." begged the Kalos Queen. Time is defiantly not on her side. She tried to push her lower body to his head, ready to hump his face to submission if she had to give his reward by force. But his grip, as well as his squeezing, on her ass made her legs feel weak. Not to stand, but to do what is necessary. His tongue is now only a lick away now. 'Damn it Ash. Just lick it already!' she mentally screamed.

Ash was about to make his Queen squirm to his perverted plot. He puts his head down to her pussy. His nose gives it a very big whiff of her glorious smell. It made Serena blush uncontrollably. Though her strength had increased just enough to push her body forward to his face. Instead of his tongue, however, her pussy made contact with his nose. Which made a vibration within her folds. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, Sir Aaaaash!" moaned Serena.

His plan had worked out perfectly. "Your pussy is just so intoxicating." It looks like Ash broke the role-play this time around. But it was much longer than before. Perhaps they can make a short story as to how it can be fully developed into what they would want in the future. For now, though, they enjoy their bathtime together.

"You're a dirty boy, Pervy Ashy." Serena was becoming desperate for his touch within her folds that her voice was starting to sound desperate.

Ash gives off a devilish smile. He's got her right where he wants her. "That's why we're taking a bath, Serena. Our bodies will be cleansed. However, our minds will always stay dirty. For we are closer than ever." His lifts his head, his lips barely touching her folds. "Don't you agree," he gives it a quick peak, earning a moan from Serena, "my Devious Serena?"

She just couldn't take it anymore. His voice, his touch, and his teasing. It was just too much to handle anymore. "Ash! Put your tongue inside of me! It's more hotter than the bath were in. Take the prize, now!"

Ash smirks at Serena's little outburst. But he just wanted to play, just a bit longer. "What ever happened to please?" he said the word please very innocently, as if he was testing her resolve.

That's it. Serena has had enough of his antiques. Even if it was turning her on this much. There was only one thing to do. With what remaining strength she had left. Serena takes her hand on his head. Pushing his face to her pussy. "Lick me, suck me, and taste me, while I hump your face, please!" she mocked the word please the same way he did earlier. Now, determined to let her knight know his place, Serena begins humping his face. If he thinks he gets special treatment, he's right. But if he continued to delay, there will be dire consequences.

The Pokémon Master knew that Serena would lose it. He breaths through his nose, for fresh air and his girlfriends natural scent, as he licks inside her folds. He wanted to make things a bit more entertaining. So he takes his left hand off of her butt cheeks. She looked down to see Ash pointing at the radio. Though, being distracted by the sensation of her shaven flesh between her legs, he could be pointing in the wrong direction. So she took a chance, and said, "Radio, turn on!" Serena moves her head upwards, squirming from his ruthless, yet soft, licks upon her pussy. The radio plays a soft, gentle, and passionate instrumental. The sounds made Serena slow down to stay within the rhythm of the song. It seems that the radio isn't the only thing that's turned on in the bathroom.

When Ash heard the radio play, and feels Serena humping to the rhythm of the song. He decided to join in the song as well, by gracefully sliding his hand on her booty. Though his other hand was still desperately trying to show Serena the location of the bottle. She was still moving her hips back and forth. He could of asked her instead, but that would mean he would have to abandon Serena's nectar. He didn't want to make it cold, even for a split second. So he decided to play the guessing game, with what strength he had left. Ash only hoped that Serena hasn't notice his tongue slowing down.

Feeling her womanhood having less attention from Ash's tongue. Serena, with only a thread of knowledge that was overtaken by her raging horniness, looks down to see Ash's left hand searching for something. It's a good thing that she did, too. Because he was about to put his hand right on top of the candles. Fearing that his hand will be burnt. Serena takes her hand off his head, and grips his wrist. Serena lets out a sigh of relief. She thanks herself for her fast reflexes, especially in situations such as this.

Ash took his head away from her pussy to see what was going on. "Serena, what hap..?" Ash was unable to finish his sentence, as Serena shoves his head right back in her womanhood. She furiously humped his face three times, before taking his head away again.

"Why didn't you ask me what you wanted!" Serena lectured him.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I was just worried..."

"So was I, Ash. So was I!" she then puts one hand on her womanhood, and puts two of her fingers inside. She wants to give him a small lesson about hands.

"A-about w-what?" he stuttered.

"For almost burning your big, rough hand on one of the candles." she lectured, with a bit of a dirty tone. "The heat emitting from my core won't ever burn your hand. It will squeeze around it, very tightly, but will never break the bones on your fingers." She then opens her folds, awaiting his next move.

The Pokémon Master knew what the Kalos Queen desired. He takes his pointer, middle, and index finger, of his left hand, and gently enters her folds. He already had the request to do what he pleases, so long as it pleases her as well. So he rapidly goes in and out of her folds. Knowing very well that she was about to hit her climax.

"A-A-Ashy! I'm so. I'm so close." Her voice was cracking under the intense pleasures of his fingers. Although, there is another thing Ash can add.

"Close to what?" he teased, slowing down just a little bit before his fingers were squeezed by her pussy.

"Don't you dare tease me!" she yelled.

Ash stops pumping his fingers in her pussy, after hearing such words escape her mouth. "My, my, Serena. Yelling at me for asking a question. Such a rebellious, naughty girl." He then gives her a spank on her butt, from his free hand. "Now, answer my question. You don't want your sweet flower to be unattended by my hands. After all, I take after my mother. I will always tend to my garden. And nurture this flower to bloom across the fields. Extending it's seeds to fill an entire valley of the fertile fields, from which you and I have made together. So that new flowers may follow their own paths." That is when Ash realized what he has just described. Something that they both want, when the time came. At least, he hoped that she does as well.

The sweat on Serena's forehead goes down to her neck. As well as her juices in-between her legs. His words were just so dirty, and somewhat mean, but playful way, and aroused her to no end. All she had to do was answer a question. It wasn't so bad, right. If her pride managed to dominate Ash. Then perhaps swallowing that same pride will give her the release she needed. "I'm so fucking close... To cumming all over your charming, handsome, and fuckable face, you perverted boy!" Serena grabs his head, and shoves him on her womanhood. Grinding her pussy it against his lips.

Ash smiles against her pussy. He had enough strength to pull back just enough to say, "Good girl." He then opens his mouth and sticks his tongue inside. Causing Serena to back away, by his surprising will power to subdue her like this. It would not be long before he received his gift from the Queen Serena of Kalos, his majestic lover.

"Ashy! I'm going to cum!" she warned him, curious to see how he will handle her orgasm.

He moves his tongue away, and looks up at her. "Cum for me Serena, my Pokémon Mistress!" Ash removes his fingers, with his mouth as his replacement.

To be called Pokémon Mistress is a new one for Serena. Yet it was so arousing as well. To be called a Pokémon Mistress, while displaying such a position before her, is just enough to reward her knight with her prize. "My Pokémon Master! I'm cumming!" she screamed with happiness. Her juices seeped into the mouth of her lover. Giving him a much needed, and refreshing, drink.

Ash's taste buds were overjoyed to welcome his favorite drink. He grips her ass cheeks hard, so that he can get closer to Serena's core. When Ash sucked it all dry. He moved his body back onto the tub. With Serena falling forward against his front body. Her breasts were on his face before she moved down to meet his face with hers. She was panting heavily from the intense orgasm that Ash had given her. They both give each other an embracing hug, their hearts beating softly against their chests, while they start another round of Kalosian kissing. Serena was tasting Ash, and herself, in his mouth. It was just as he said. Her juices are very intoxicating, with his taste as well. But now she wanted a different drink.

After breaking the kiss, with a salavia trail linked on their lips. Ash and Serena put their foreheads together. Breathing from almost losing the oxygen in their lungs. Though, if they had it their way, they would want that special kiss to last forever. Although, there is a few positive things about that. One of them is seeing the person they love.

Now the oppertuned moment presents itself to Ash. He takes his left hand away from Serena's butt, causing an irritated groan from her, and takes the bottle. Just before he could bring it back to him, he felt another hand on his. Serena was curious to know what he was reaching for, all this time, since he almost burnt his hand on a single candle. It was a bottle that said, "Sweet Garden Spring Bubbles."

"So this is what you wanted to get?" asked Serena. Giggling at his tenacity to get it, despite his head being preoccupied with her pussy.

"You bet your big red ass I did." he said charmingly. Seeing the blush on her face. "I also wanted to get..." He moved his head around to find the other item in question. "Where is it?" Ash moves away from the corner, gently pushing Serena to the side for now.

"Where's what?" asked Serena.

Ash looked around the tub, until he spots it. "The tape measure!" he said, pointing at the tape measure, laying on the floor.

"Why the tape measure?" she asked. Was he going to measure just how big her breasts are? If so, would he be disappointed on how big she is.

"Well you wanted to measure them earlier before, but you got tangled up because no one was around to help you. I'm not going to lie, I'm very curious to know too. But if you're not comfortable doing it right now, or never. I won't bring it up until you're ready." He brings his hand on her cheek. "You're beautiful, just the way you are. Even if you want to change your figure, please don't if it's because of what I think of you. It's your choice alone that determines what kind of person you are."

Serena looked at Ash with blissful eyes. Her heart beats with joy. He really does care more than about her size. Not that she never believed him. It was because her subconscious was always so worried of what he would think of her body, other than attractiveness. That's when she got serious. Serena is not afraid to give Ash the knowledge of her breast size. Not anymore. She takes his hand away from her cheek, feeling the muscles from his arms, and gives it a gentle rub. "Ash. Wait right here." She stands up from the bathtub, rising from the water like a glorious goddess of the sea. The water around her body reflects the glowing heat mat on the floor. "I don't want you to catch a cold." she said it with a teasing remark. Giggling as Ash's jaw is wide open, as he stares in amazement of her striking figure. It didn't make her nervous anymore. For only Ash could ever witness her naked glory.

Serena brings her hand to his jaw, and bringing it back to a close. Ash was amazed, and horney, for seeing her like this. So demanding, so rebellious, and so unbelievably sexy. He had to force the words from his mouth to come out. Before she puts her other leg out of the bathtub. "Serena, you are just so fucking sexy." He said, his voice craking up when he swore.

Smiling at his complement, Serena gives him a kiss on his forehead. "And you are so fucking handsome, you perverted stud." she said it so seductively that it even surprised herself. In fact, she had no idea what a stud even is. Except a stud from a metal nail, but that was it. 'Great. Now I have to ask my mom what a stud is. What would Ash even say to that?' she thought. Her nervousness increasing again. Serena gets out of the tub, so that she can get the measuring tape from the tile floor. She bends down to pick the tape. That is when she felt a very sharp, pleasurable pain on her ass. She let out a very blissful scream that would shatter the glass around the candles.

In all honesty, Ash has no idea what a stud is. But the way Serena said it, in such an arousing way, was just too much for him to question the word. He took a great liking to it. 'I'll have to ask mom what a stud is.' he thought. Two lovers think alike, with only a slight difference. Seeing Serena getting out of the bathtub made him a bit lonely. As if the heat from the mat was not enough for him. He wanted a connection with her. And that opportunity presented itself when he see's Serena bending down, her ass high in the air in front of him. A devilish idea comes with a devilish plan. Time itself slows down, as Ash raises his right hand. Then, in a blink of an eye, he made contact. Hearing a very loud, moaning scream from Serena.

There was no movement from the Kalos Queen, except for her hand grabbing the measuring tape. Ash was worried that he might of gone too far this time. He cursed himself for his desire to spank her to no end. It looked like there were some things he should of given up on, before it was over. She stands up, emotionlessly. Ash could only gulp in fear. Worrying that she was going to leave him, all alone in the bathtub. Just before the thought of putting his head down in shame. Serena turns her head around. Her expression are not the signs of being on the dark end of a heartless betrayal of their love, nor the sadness of being in terrible pain. It was in fact very lewd, with a hint of need.

Though there is a strong color of red on her face. There wasn't a single hint of shyness. Serena leans her head to his face, and said in a very sexy tone, "You just can't resist my big curvy, watermelon shaped ass, can you Ashy?" She gestures him to move out of the way. Ash moves to the far corner of the bathtub. So that he can see her get in the bathtub, one leg then the other. When she got close enough to his direction, she turns around to bends down right in front of him, her head turning to the right looking back at him, and one hand on her butt cheek. Gently moving her hand around to get his attention. "My Pervy Ashy, do you want to know what they call a butt, back in the Kalos region?" she asked him.

Curious, Ash asked, without a stutter in his voice, "What are they called in Kalos?" Truth be told, he had some problems with ignorance in the past, he still does today. But not where he would argue about it being completely different from his own. Not occasionally. Though, judging by Serena's actions and words. He's about to find out.

Serena bites her lower lip. Ash's powerful confidence is overcoming hers. And all he did was ask a question. He's overcoming the seductive advances so easily now. As if he wasn't going to be submissive to her words any longer. He was becoming more dominant, up to the same level as she was. At the same time, he acknowledges her tenacity to make him into a stuttering boy. Serena is more turned on then ever. Serena stops biting down her lip. And gave him her answer. "In the Kalos region, the native name for butts is best describe in this sentence."

Without any kind of warning. Serena presses her butt on his chest. Slowly moving down to his stomach. "Ashy, lay down your head onto my derriere." Serena feels his head lay down on her cheeks. Taking in the softness and heat it emits from his face. Just a few minutes ago, she was humping his face without mercy. Now his head is on her ass, just like a very soft pillow.

"Oh, Serena. Your derriere is better than any pillow I've ever slept on. It is only rivaled by your breasts, and your kindness." Serena is just so kind to him. Even though that she reveals her dominant side now. She will always have a part of innocence within her. Same thing goes for Ash as well. He would never do things that would be too uncomfortable for Serena. Even if it was both their ideas. They would wait until it was time. Ash gives her cheek a kiss. Hearing a soft, loving moan from his Queen.

To receive a kiss from Ash on her big red ass made Serena feel relieve, as if she was being healed. The feeling of a painful sting, which had developed when she entered the bathtub, went away. She could of sworn that her boyfriends kiss can heal any pain that befalls her, replacing it with much needed pleasure that he can only provide to her, and her alone. It's good to be Queen when her knight, Sir Ash, can bring about the rule of her righteous creed. Which had developed by her knights belief on never giving up until it's over.

Being together alone, in Delia's house, during a very powerful storm, felt so right for Ash and Serena. However, there was only one thing that Serena wanted to know about Ash. Something that has been going on for three months now. She knew when it started, in her perspective, but not Ash's. It may be risky, and he might not answer right away, but she just has to know. Right here, right now. Before it's too late. So she stands up, with only one regret of not feeling Ash's hands on her butt a little longer, turns around to sit right in front of him, forcing herself to not push her breasts to his face, wraps her hand around his cock, earning a very erotic moan from his mouth, and asks a very important question, in the most seductive, and lewdest way possible. "Ashy, you perverted boyfriend of mine, why do you enjoy touching, spanking, and kissing my ass so much?"

Ash's eyes became wide awake, shocked by hearing such a question from his Devious Serena. Even going as far as wrapping her hand around his cock. Serena's rubs her thumb on his cock, barely touching the tip. It's as if she was blackmailing him to confess, or he'll never receive any pleasure at all. Well that was something he was not going to fall for. He brings his head to her breasts and licks lightly around her nipple, earning a very beautiful moan from Serena. He lets go for a moment, and says in the most charmingly demanding, with a hint of desperation, way possible, "Not before you, my devious girlfriend of mine, tell me why you enjoy me touching, spanking, and kissing your ass so much."

Both of their eyes lock onto each other, full of the determination to win attitude. There is no way that they will give into it so easily. Not by a long shot. So Ash puts one of his open hand on her other breast, gently rubbing it while barely caressing her nipple. While Serena unwraps her hand around his manhood, only using her thumb to go up and down his long, ten inch shaft. It is a pleasurable endurance to the bitter end. To get the answer that they desire. The growing desire for pleasure is overwhelmed with the desire for the answer.

Much needed time has past, and the two stubborn lovers, who demanded one simple answer, carry on the sexual torture simply known as teasing. Patience has started to deteriate, for both Ash and Serena. For they want to continue their time of lovemaking. If they continue to do this, they're weekend would be filled with nothing but endless teasing. They looked into each others eyes, knowing that they had no choice but to answer, and yelled out their answer.

"It started in the living room, 3 months ago, after the first spank of our relationship!" they both stopped their teasing, and covered their mouths with their hand, both shocked that it didn't happen in a different time or place. It was the exact same time, in the exact same place. Is there more to it than just that one spanking alone?

* * *

**TheLucky38: The only way to tell is to see it in part two of the bathtub chapters. I was going to put it all in one, but figured it would be way too long. That, and the fact that it would be cruel to the human eye. Why, you ask. The words for the chapter are way too much. IT'S OVER 9,000! Which I think might be to revealing to show it all in one chapter. After all, patience is an uneasy ally. But I promise to continue on the story, faster than before.**

**Now could there be more to it than just a simple spanking, 3 months ago? Everyone knows that events, small or big, will always lead up to an era of progress or the opposite of that. To those who have read this story, thank you for being paitent. I promise I will do my best to get the next story up sooner, rather than later.**


	5. Pt2: Romance for the Body and the Soul

**TheLucky38: I am really sorry for the delay. In my mind, I was in the most godforsaken place in the world. Writers Block. It wasn't easy getting out of it, but I finally did it. So now, I give you the next chapter for the story. I'll get ready for the next one, as soon as possible. I just hope it doesn't happen, again. That was a bit cruel to you, the readers. Now onto the story. Thank you for waiting as long as you did.**

* * *

Inside the bathroom are two lovers in a bathtub. Despite the tub being hot and steamy. Ash and Serena are frozen as ice, with their eyes open with a sudden surprise. They were demanding an answer to the most infamous question of their relationship. They had each other about Serena's butt, to why Ash enjoys touching, spanking, and kissing her butt. While he asks why she loves enjoying it. In the end, the answer was both said at the same time. Thanks to the endless teasing's that were simply too much for the both of them. They have said their answer at the same time. Which turns out to be the same.

Now that the Skitty is out of the bag. Ash and Serena have no choice but to explain open their mouths to talk, or whisper, but there were no words. The sweat from their faces sweep down from their head, splashing into the bath water. A single gulp echo's from Ash's throat. Thinking he needed some space. Serena tries to moves away to the opposite side, but was stopped by Ash's hands on her back.

Glad that she has stopped moving, Ash looks right at her. With a newfound determination to explain himself. "Please don't move away from me, Serena." He said, worried about how this has caused her to be conflicted. She looked right at his faced, ashamed that she would ever move away from her soul mate when the truth has been revealed. Ash moves one of his hands to caress her hair, which was soft and wet from the water. "You know that we have to explain our newfound likeness, for our lovemaking together." He gives her forehead a soft kiss.

Serena's uneasy nervousness has ceased, thanks to Ash's kindness. "I-I thought you needed some time to think." In truth, Serena was actually glad that she didn't have to move away from him. The bath was feeling more cold without his touch. And it only got colder until he wrapped his arms around her.

"I see what you're saying, but I think it's better if we sit next together instead. Let us both say how it lead up to this." Ash puts his hand behind her head, and pets her short, beautiful blond hair It was strange for him to be this calm, after they both shared the reason behind the most shared fantasy of their relationship. But it was easily replaced with relief.

Serena moves to his right and puts her head on top of his neck. Feeling his rough, yet smooth, arms made her feel comfortable. Ash has always worried about her, as much as she is worried for him Her nervous breathing became gentle. Now she to asks Ash, with as much courage as she can muster, "So, who wants to explain themselves?"

This is where Ash had to swallow his pride. He didn't want Serena to force her answer right away. Not while he was still calm about it. Even if she was calm enough, it didn't feel right to ask her about it so soon. So, without any further delay, Ash said, "I'll go first."

Serena felt like Ash was doing this out of kindness. Feeling guilty that she caused him pleasure to go first. "No, Ash, I'll explain..."

"It's alright, Serena. I promise what we share the reasons behind it. Besides, we can't force ourselves to say it, right off the bat. Not while we're enjoying our bath time together. So please, let me go first." Ash gives her a kiss on the cheek. He see's her blush, as red as her strawberry Pokepuffs. He puts his hand, which was on her hair, and slowly moves it to her right side. Then pulls her closer to him. She gasped, with glee, from his action.

"If you want to, you can put your hand on my breast." said Serena, sounding a bit desperate for his touch. She felt another hand touch her left breast, causing her to moan his name as loud as she can.

"Even when you're so confident, you end up having a very lewd expression." Ash moves his head to her ear, and whispered, "You're such a dirty girl, aren't you Serena?"

His actions have caused Serena to be in heat again. "Yes... I'm such a dirty girl. Please, my Pokémon Master. Tell me the reason why you like my ass so much." She tried to sound demanding, but his touch have made her vulnerable. She gives him her Skitty eyes, puckered her lips, and said the magic word, "pleaaaaase..." Serena felt his hand massaging her right boob. His thumb barely reached her nipple, as he kissed her cheek.

Ash smiles, his win was assured. Though he never intended to do this in the first place. But his hormones, which were once considered hazardous in their relationship, say otherwise. Ash had to follow his instincts, though they appear to be very wild. "Of course, my Pokémon Mistress." So he tell her the story, of how he developed the likeness for her large, watermelon sized, ass. This would be one of Ash's greatest challenges yet. So he has to take it easy. For one wrong sentence, even a single word, could be enough to ruin the rest of their bath time. Even more so, the rest of their entire weekend.

His mind is searching, from humble beginnings, of the moment he developed such an attraction. "Serena, I like your ass so much because..." Ash takes in a deep breath, one last time, before he says anything else. "You always show it to me, wherever we go, when we were 15! All those thongs, those small, pink thongs, made it impossible for me to not see your amazing, watermelon sized ass!" Realizing his sudden outburst, Ash takes his hand from Serena's left breast to cover his mouth. laying his back against the side of the bathtub.

Serena is just as shocked, but not by his outburst. But because she never realized that she was sexually torturing him. There was just no way. How could she possibly do that? It's not like she had any attention to make him feel this way. Unless if what her mother said was true. That she was showing him her butt, when she bent down right in front of him. She completely forgot that she was wearing her pink, lingerie, string thong. She only wore it because of all her panties were too dirty to wear. There was a part of her that wanted to ask Ash for a pair of his boxers. She could of, but Ash was already down stairs, with her mom. So that would make it even more awkward. Although, there was another pair of underwear she could of worn. But that would of been too much for Ash to bare.

Looking back on it now. Serena was just surprised that he thought that she wore thongs. But that could only mean. "A-Ash?" Serena stuttered, her face blushing as red as an apple.

Removing his hand, from his mouth. Ash looked at Serena, as serious as he can. "Yes, Serena?" There was a worrying tone in his voice. But Ash has to expect the unexpected.

Serena puts a finger on her lip. She moves her head down, on his six packed chest, feeling nervous, and a bit scared, to talk any further. However, in order to move past this strange tension, between the Pokémon Master and Kalosian Queen. Serena must ask, no matter how far it goes. She had a feeling that Ash will hear her out. So there was nothing to fear.

Ash, sensing Serena's hesitation, takes his hand, away from his mouth, and gently caresses her cheek. "It's alright, Serena, you don't have to answer it right away. We can just get out of the tub, and..." Before he could even finish his sentence. Serena pushes her body against his. She sits down on his legs, her upper body presses against his, as close as possible, and looks at his wonderful brown eyes. Serena smiles at Ash, who had a very surprised expression on his face. Now is the time for Serena to ask the Pokémon Master her question.

"Have you been looking at my ass alone, or my entire body?" she asked, with a sweet, innocent, voice.

Ash's eyes have widened, his heart beats faster than a drum, his voice desperately makes a word, at the very least a sound, to answer Serena's question. But he has to remember that this is Serena, the love of his life, and afterlife, that wanted to know his hidden desires for her. There is no way that he would lie to her, even if he wanted to. "Yes..." He said quietly.

"What was that, my Pervy Ashy?" she asked.

"Yes, I see your body just as much as your large, soft, magnificent ass." He said, his voice becoming more desperate, yet very bold.

Hearing Ash's voice, his amazing deep voice, was making Serena feel very aroused. To hear him say that her ass is large, soft, and magnificent. That's when she had a devious idea. One that will require Ash to be very honest. "Can you speak louder, Ashy?" She asked, her voice becoming softer from the heat from within her core. Serena lays down on her two knees, at the bottom of the bathtub, puts her hands on his chins, and looks right at Ash, with a devious smile. Before he could even say anything. Serena moves her hands towards his manhood, as slowly as she can. Hearing his moan felt so delightful, for the Kalosian Queen.

"Answer my innocent question, Ash Ketchum, in the most descriptive way possible. Only then will I take care of the pain of your sacred crotch, which grows more sexually frustrated from its long release." Serena said seductively, with love. There might of been a chance that she may of came out a bit too strong, something that she may of inherited from her mother. However, she knew that Ash would find the right answer. She just had to be patient. Even if it takes...

"Serena, I always take pleasure seeing your ass, breasts, legs, as well as every part of your body. I just never wanted to say them out loud because I feared you would think that I only love you for your body. While it is true that I love your body, I also love you on the inside. How you were being so seductive, dominant, and very, very devious. As well as having a shy side. And even accepting me as well." Ash rubs his hand on her cheek. "Your so beautiful Serena, even more than an angel in the sky."

Hearing his words, his most honest and descriptive words, Serena strokes his shaft, with much for vigor. She looks at Ash with a loving smile, full of happiness and care. "Ash, thank you for your honesty. I feel the same way about you and your body as well." She takes her free hand, and feels his left arm. Tracing it down to his six pack, as she continued talking. "I can't seem to ignore your body. It's so rough, and built. Especially here," Serena stops at the middle of his six pack, now tracing all of them with a gentle touch. It made him moan her name, as it begs her to go faster for his release.

Knowing that he wants to be free from the sexually frustrated pain between his legs, Serena had to use her secret helpers. If they were behind tight bars, that is. Figuratively speaking, of course. She takes her hands away, from his six pack and manhood, and places them on the side of her breasts. Pushing them upwards together. "Ashy. Are you ready for my helpers here?" she said, squeezing them with her fingers.

Ash was loving how Serena displays herself, in such a way. So he puts his hands on her's, holding them down where they are, and says, "I'm ready to play, or rather, I'm ready to get rough with your big, beautiful breasts. By licking them wildly from the sides to your nipples. As you desperately moan my name. Then, when I'm close to my release, I'm going to titfuck you like crazy, and glaze your helpers with my cum."

Hearing those words from Ash is making Serena's core feel hotter than the tub itself. Her nipples were getting hard, as if they want his tongue to please them. She wants him to do those things to her, and more, but not before the most important, and yet the most sexually frustrating, task that needed to be done. With an added bonus for Ash, of course. If he was up to it. The only way to find out is ask a favor.

Serena puts her hand on his face, before he could even lay his head upon her luscious breasts. Serena, with her other hand, points out a finger, wagging it left and right, as she says, "Nuh uh ah." Ash, realizing that there was a catch, puts his head down in shame.

'Why does she torture me so?' Ash was just too lost for words, his expression looking a bit disheartened. Sure their teasing is ok, but this is getting really out of hand.

There was a hint of agony from Ash's expression that Serena just can't ignore. So, to make up for it, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away. Ash felt much better, his eyes full of hope. Or frustrating lust that might be unquenchable, for quite some time. Either way, Serena has to do this now. So that when it's over, he'll be much more aggressive again. Just the way she likes it.

"Oh, Ashy?" Ash, realizing that Serena was about to request something, puts his hands where the soap is. Which one will Serena choose first? The body wash, Spicy Bonfire, the bubble bath soap, Sweet Garden Spring Bubbles, or the shampoo, Tropical Coconut Safari? Maybe she wants to change the song? Or... Actually, why doesn't he make the decision now. After all, it could be good for him help clean her body. Especially when he cleans the most private areas as well. Oh the images were so intoxicating that he didn't realize that he felt something very soft against his face. Yet, he was losing oxygen, with every breath he tries to take in. Wait, what?

Back into reality, Serena was suffocating Ash with her breasts. Trying to tell him what she wanted. "Ash, quit your daydreaming! I'm going to help you with those fantasies you know!" Well, she did earlier, before she even said it again. So to get his attention. Serena used brute force, with her very reliable helpers. When she heard Ash's voice, or rather the vibrations they were making in her boobs, she quickly pulls them away from him.

That was one of the most arousing experiences Ash has ever endured. Sure, he could of passed out from a lack of oxygen. But it was kind of worth having Serena's soft, luscious, and sexy boobs against his face. The impact itself took him by surprise. And he could of sworn that they were pressing on the sides of his head. However, despite liking it, Ash couldn't let this playful idea go to waste. "Serenaaaaa, you could of suffocated me to death." he said, acting a bit too dramatic to be taken seriously.

Serena almost giggled from Ash's fake anger. She could already tell that he liked her breasts against his face. And he wanted more. But not before she puts her plan in motion. 'Just hang in there a little longer, Ashy. I promise that the reward will be special.' she thought, feeling guilty for not giving his manhood the pleasure it needs. 'No, I have to go along with it. We'll become so wild, our lovemaking will be blazed in an erotic frenzy!' Regaining her composure, as well as her serious-playful side coming back to her. Serena knows just how to handle Ash's small complaint.

"Ash, you perverted boy." Serena puts her hands on her breasts, and gives them a tight squeeze for his amusement. Which seems to be working, seeing how his jaw opened in an instant. "My boobs may feel like silk, ah," she uses her left hand to rub her left breast, "and my nipples become very sensiti-AH YES!" Serena takes her right hand, her pointer and thumb, and pinches her right nipple like it needs a punishment. "But they can also be very dangerous weapons, if used by an expert." Her mind is about to go, she needs to wrap this up now. "A-ashy. M-m-measure them for me."

At first, Ash had thought that she was being insecure for her body again. He never would dare think of Serena's body alone. For within her body bares the soul that he had come to know, and love. Then again, from earlier, Serena wanted to measure how big her breasts had become. Whatever reason may be, Ash will comply to her request. After all, a knight must act upon the commands of his Queen. So he grabs the measuring tape, and waits for her to take it from him.

Serena could easily sense Ash's hesitation, despite being preoccupied with giving him a good show. But she knew that he would come to the conclusion that it was not that she wants to change her body for him. It was to know what her breast size is. For the sake of her future bras, that would surely be more expensive either way, Serena will know. This time with the help of Ash. "Ash..." She moans, and closes her eyes, for what is about to come. She moves to the middle of the tub, and turns away from Ash. "P-please, get b-behind me."

Ash quickly moves in from behind her. He grabs her breasts with his hands, but holds back on moving them wildly. Her ass sits on his lap. It felt so tender, and hot between his legs. In fact, her whole body is absolutely amazing. So amazing that it caused his manhood to endure more pain than before. It has been so long since it felt Serena's touch. His mind was becoming a very dangerous fog. It was getting harder, and harder, for him to control his urge to take his cock, and pound her pussy into submission. However, Ash resisted that desperate act of lovemaking. It wouldn't feel right to do that without a proper approval from the Kalos Queen.

'Ash is becoming more horney by the minute. Well, more like by the second! We have to get this over with as quickly as possible! Because, to be honest, I can't hold back either.' Serena was also thinking about Ash having his way with her. She imagined him pounding her pussy from behind, while spanking her big, sexy ass. And when it's all over, he'll give it the proper healing kisses that she also wanted. That's when another erotic thought emerged. 'I wonder if he'll get rough with my boobs, too?'

Just before Serena could come up with a fantasy of that, as well. She felt Ash's shaft between her legs, making her moan uncontrollably. She has to wrap this up now. Because she thought of two things. One, having sex on his mothers bath was taking it way too far. Well, they may have done that in her bed, but... The second thing. She thought of a great way to dry themselves off, without the use of towels. And it would take place downstairs, in the living room. They just need to hold off on their lovemaking, until then. 'This is going to be harder than Ash's cock.' She thought, laughing herself on that mental joke. Yet her core took that very seriously by turning into a lustful inferno. A gasp could of escaped her lips if she didn't close her mouth in time.

Serena turns her head to look at Ash, and was shocked at his perverted grin. She couldn't believe that he was thinking perverted fantasies again. And she just told him not to, while using her breasts! Then again, he wasn't the only one thinking those things. Since Ash is going to think of new ways to pleasure her, without warning. She became lost in the same trance as well. Now she begins to imagine ways on how to wake up Ash, when he finally snapped her out of it.

"It seems that you were lost in thought, my Devious Serena." Ash said, pinching her nipple with his right hand. Causing her to let out a wild scream that desired his roughness.

"W-what do you mean I was lost in thought! You were thinking dirty fantasies again, weren't you!" Even though this was suppose to be a lecture for Ash. Serena just couldn't keep up her fake-anger on, long enough. Since it easily turned into a flustered tone, with small mumbles in-between. Just before she could regain her composure. Ash gave her a trail of kisses on her neck. Leading up to his love hicky he left for her.

"Don't you worry, Serena. Whatever dirty thoughts we think of, and when we try them, are just between you and me." He finally reaches the hicky, and gave it an open mouth kiss. Slowly sucking on it, while licking around it.

"Sh-sh-shut up..." She moans quietly. There's no arguing with Ash. His intimacy is just to much for her, right now.

There was no way Ash can keep holding back. If this whole measuring thing doesn't end soon. Then he will become completely sexually frustrated to the point of feral thoughts. He has it in. Although, he was surprised that he could do it so well. Now is the time to get this over with. For the sake of their pleasurable lovemaking! Ash takes the end piece of the measuring waist band and puts it in front of Serena. She takes the end piece, and puts it inbetween the valley of her breasts. Then gives the rest of it to Ash, which he quickly wraps around her back to her front. places it right in the center

Serena had to give him a small lecture about being too hasty, and had told him to straighten it out. She felt his hands becoming more twitchy. As if he was holding back his instincts. She just has to find out her breast size. Then she'll give him all the release he needs. How he does it is for him to decide. Especially when it looks like he'll take charge soon.

When the waist measuring tape was finally straight enough for a more accurate number. Serena reads it out loud. "Ash, my breast size is..." Her eyes were so big and wide, from the unexpected surprise. "S-s-s-s-s-s-six-six-s-s-six p-point n-n-n-n-nine."

Ash just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to rush Serena, on anything like this. But considering how his cock touching her massive ass, her teasing, as well as stuttering this much. He just can't hold back his sexual frustration. However, he managed to hold it back long enough to ask what it was, without it being desperate. "Serena, how big are your melons." Well, at least not too desperate.

Pushing away any her stutter, Serena finally yells, "Six point 9 inches! That's an F cup, almost up to a G cup!" Never in her life could she ever achieve this size, in her age now. Her mom had told her that she was a double D size, when she was her age. Now it seems that she has surpassed her mom. It's just sounds so unreal. Yet it made her feel superior, in a way.

The Pokémon Master is very happy that Serena found out her size. His mother only taught him how to tell sizes from A-D. This is the best answer that he got wrong. But like he said before. He loves Serena more than just her body alone. Although, that means there are much more ideas in store for them. To get her more comfortable with her new found size. In fact, just knowing the exact size turned him on even more. Ash brings his hands on her boobs, and squeezes them hard.

Knowing her own breast size, as well as Ash's hands getting rough again had made Serena moan, in the most alluring way possible, "Thaaank yoooou Ashhhhhhy!"

His feral side subsides, for now, so that he can whisper, "You're welcome, Serena." He then puts his hands on her stomach, and hugs her from behind. There are no more worries in his mind. The only thing he cares about now, in this moment, is Serena. So now that the measurements are over. It was time for Ash to make his move.

He moves away from behind her. And when she turned around, with a very stern look. Ash stands up, showing her the pain that she had caused to his cock. It made Serena blush so red that it went to her entire body. That only made Ash even more horney. So he points his cock so close to her face that it touched her lips for only a second. She tries to kiss it, but he pulls away.

What Ash didn't realize is that Serena was feeling as horney as him. There was no denying that she needed to give him release. And yet he's doing the one thing, in all the world, that Serena should of saw coming. He was going to make her beg. Sure, she was happy that he didn't force it down her throat. But to make her beg for it was a bit too much, even for her. No, it is not too late to turn it in her favor.

There may be some distance, between Ash's cock and her lips. But Serena is that much more determined to get him to the feral side of intimacy. She won't beg for him to put it inside her mouth, that would be way too cruel. Instead, he's going to follow her commands. Serena takes the waist measuring tape from the side of the bath, Ash put it there earlier, and is about to fulfill her curiosity. "Ashy..." She moaned, acting like the beggar that Ash wanted.

Thanking the heavens above, for Serena begging for his manhood. Ash asks, "Yes, Serenaaaaaaa..." While Ash was distracted, Serena pushed the tub button, which turned on all the jets in the bathtub. It caused Ash's legs to go unbalanced, forcing him to sit down on the tubs edge, against the wall. Taking the opportunity, Serena puts the waist measuring tape bottom on the base of Ash's cock.

There's no doubt that Serena has turned the tables on her Pokémon Master. The only thing that she has to do now is to fill her curiousity. "Is your big, hard, cock hurting?" she asked seductively, with a small hint of guilt.

"Yes, it has been so fucking long. I just want to cum, so badly!" Ash nods his head rapidy, with very aggressive and horny grunts. Not even realizing that he was moving his hips, back and forth, which made his cock go up and down like crazy. He just can't hold back anymore. "Serena, if you don't pleasure me, right now. I'll put my big, hard cock right inside that pretty little mouth of yours, and use my authority to face fuck you until your rebellious spirit is finally quelled!" His mind is becoming cloudier, and cloudier. He should of felt guilty about what he said. However, his instincts are telling him to let out his sexual frustration. To let his Devious Serena know that he is really, really close to losing his willpower to hold back.

Hearing those words, and seeing his cock move up and down like that, made Serena hungry for his cum so much, that she didn't even realize that her lips were close to his manhood, before she opened her eyes. She needs to measure him now! It's not fair for Ash to continue to have this kind of pain between his legs. She gives his tip a quick peak, and pulls away her head. "I'm so sorry, my Pervy Ashy. But you need to wait, just a bit longer. I want to know how big you are. N-not that I think your small, or anything. I'm just curious."

The cloud inside Ash's head starts to subside, for the time being. It was just long enough to tell her what his thoughts are, before it starts again. "Don't worry, Serena. Since I know your breast size. It's only fair that you know the size of my cock. But please, for both our sanities, hurry up! I can't wait any longerrrr!" And now his mind is cloudy again.

Thanks to Ash's blessings. Serena now has the full courage to go through with it. So she extends the tape up to ten inches, which Ash claims to be his actual size. A shock of surprise hits Serena like lightning from the heavens above. It didn't end at ten inches, after all. So she continues to eleven, still not it. Finally, with a very red blush on her face, she gets exact measurement. It is a bit over twelve inches. Her blood boils with excitement. Her thirst must be quenched, now. Serena tosses the waist measuring tape to the other side of the room, its services no longer required, opens her mouth, as big and wide as she can, and engulfs Ash's foot long. It only went up to five. But with her new found determination, to please her knight in shiny armor, it easily went to seven.

Taken back by Serena's mouth, sucking his cock in desperation, Ash almost lost his balance again. That is until Serena's hands grab his butt, gripping it tightly so that he wouldn't fall down. She takes her mouth out to give it light licks under his shaft, while her mouth goes to his balls. Giving it a quick kiss. "Was this worth the wait, Pokémon Master Ash?" She then moves her lips against his shaft, her tongue barely sticking out, and engulfs it again.

Between a couple, there can never be a lie. Unless if it was to surprise, or figure out the right time to say it. "Yeah, ah, it was definatly worth the wait-oh!" He just couldn't finish his sentences correctly. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He just couldn't stand anymore, his legs are about to give up any moment. Despite Serena's strength, holding his butt into place. Ash finally puts his back against the side of the tub.

Even though Ash's cock slipped out of her mouth. Serena has become more worried about Ash. "Oh no, Ash!?" She became very worried that she had hurt him. So she moves her head on his neck, giving it a gentle snuggle. "Are you ok? Please tell me that you're ok!"

Ash scratch's his back a little, after that impact. It didn't hurt, but he needs to tell Serena. "Don't worry, Serena. I'm alright." Truth be told, he had endured worse than that. Like all the Pokémon attacks, and hitting his back on a lot of trees. Sometimes the ground. However, that didn't mean Serena shouldn't worry for his safety.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing." she seductively said, her breasts pushing against his chest. She instantly forgot what had happened, or rather she wanted to make up for it. Whatever the case, it did remind her of what she was doing in the first place. "Let me make it up to you." Serena then plunges her head, underwater. This would be the first time that Serena would ever attempt this. But it will be worth it, in the end.

Serena tries to open her mouth, just like she did above water. However, before she could even touch the tip with her lips, she intently takes in too much water instead. Realizing that it would cause her to lose her breath. Serena quickly moves her head, above the water. Spiting out the water, quickly, before it went into her lungs. The taste of it was actually good, though.

Just before Ash could comfort her. Serena pushes him towards the bathtub wall. "Serena, I..." His lips are quickly covered by her finger, with a soft 'shhhh' sound.

"Ash, before I try this again. I just want to say I'm sorry for having you wait for so long. Please, let me give your cock the pleasure it needs. So that we can make love, once again." she reassured him to the best of her ability.

It's not that he doesn't trust Serena. But he's very worried that she might drown if she continued like that. However, she gave him a determined expression that lets him know the one thing that they both share. That they won't give up until it's over. He nods his head, and says, "I trust you Serena. Just be careful. I don't want you to go through that again." He puts his hand on top of her head. "Now take a deep breath, and put your lips around it. Don't take too much time. If you run out of air, come back to the surface, ok."

Serena felt so happy. Ash is going to help her, even though she wanted to do this alone. There will come a day when she won't need help with giving him an underwater blowjob. But today, in this special weekend, during their intimate bath time. They will work together to bring about the fantasy that they desired. Although it was at a different time they thought of it, Serena thought of it a few minutes ago and Ash thought of it when she actually attempts it. They will savor this moment, together. Serena takes in the deepest breath she can, nodding to Ash that she is ready.

It is time. The time to bring about a dirty day dream into reality. He pushes her head in the water, towards where his manhood is. He waits, and waits, until he finally something that has more heat than the bathtub. He pushes his hips foreword, desperately wanting Serena to go even deeper. When he saw a bubble burst from the top of the water. Ash panicked, and was just about to take her head out of the water. Until he saw one of Serena's hands, giving him a thumbs up.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief, with a small moan added from her mouth going to the base of his manhood. 'Oh, Serena. You're just sucking my ten inches right into that mouth of yours. Wait, come to think of it, just how big am I?' Ash thought, remembering how she just took him into his mouth, without a second thought in the world. It was so fast that he couldn't even see the measurement. But it would be irrelevant, either way. Serena still loves him for more than just his body, just as much as he does for her. Although, hearing Serena's exact breast size did arouse him. Maybe Ash likes to know more about Serena's body. Especially her soft spots.

Hearing what was said above her, despite being underwater. Serena takes her mouth out of Ash's manhood. Then swims up to the surface. She quickly gasps for air, taking in as much oxygen as she can, so that she can do something a bit more wild. She puts her hands on her breasts, using her fingers to pinch her nipples, and pushes them up towards Ash's face.

"How do you like my boobs, up close to your face, Ashy?" she asked nicely. Serena felt a few vibration on her breasts, from his mouth. So Serena pulls them away jut enough so he can talk. However, the best reponse was when Ash puts his mouth on her nipple. Making Serena sqirm in such an erotic way. "A-ash. S-stop. My nipples are sensitive!" she may of begged, but it completely false. She really wanted his lips there. And with his tongue making circles, from big to small. There was no way she could hold back any longer.

Unfortunately, Ash's lungs have called for oxygen again. So he takes his mouth on her nipple. He heard Serena's groan, in agony. Luckily, there was a way to make up for it. He presses his cheek on her boobs, and moves up and down as if he were snuggling. That made Serena happy again, taking in the love that he was giving her breasts. "They're so soft Serena. I love your jugs. Every time they bounce up and down in excitement, I would go head over heels to just have one touch. I hope this doesn't make you think less of me."

It was sweet for Ash to be this honest about her breasts, as well as the rest of her body. There was nothing wrong with that at all. Especially when he spanks her ass until it turned red. When he told her the reason behind his fetish, as well as she told him why she enjoys being spanked. Was because of that one moment, when they both indirectly wanted to. It was good to be honest in a relationship, no matter how hard it is to admit the truth.

Serena moves her head down, her breasts sliding to his stomach, puts her hand his cheek, the same one he was smothering on her breasts, and said, "Ash, I would never dream to think less of you." Seeing Ash happy again, after hearing her honesty. Serena gives his hand a kiss, moves lower into the tub, once again, and slides her breasts on his cock. She gave him a little show by moving her breasts up and down his shaft, in the water. He could see her breasts, every time they surfaced. When he thought it wouldn't get better than this. Serena opens her mouth, takes in a large amount of air, for her lungs, and sebmurged into the water.

At first, Ash could feel Serena's lips on his tip, with her boobs on the side of his shaft. His body was shaking in anticipation for Serena's mouth. That's when he started feeling the relieve that he needed. It felt so warm inside her mouth. He just wanted to put his hand on her head, so that she can go deeper. But he held back, fearing that she might lose oxygen faster that way. So instead, he pushes his hips up against her mouth. Feeling his manhood slide on her soft jugs, as well as that hot mouth of hers. Just then, something very beautiful enters the surface. Like a tropical island that just begs people to its shelter.

There is no way Ash was going to let this opportunity go to waste. He puts his two hands on Serena's butt cheeks, giving them a nice, gentle squeeze. Ash had a feeling that if he spanks her now. Her breath will wither away, with each slap on her ass. So he had to be patient, despite Serena moving her butt above the surface even higher. Just begging for Ash to spank her. But he had to be strong, for Serena's safety. This is her second time giving him a blowjob, and the first time giving him a boobjob, underwater. So it wouldn't be right to go too far. Not until she gets more experience in holding her breath.

Speaking of holding, Ash's cock is about to explode. Ash pets her head, and told her to stop. It may be hard to hear underwater. But Serena could easily tell what Ash was trying to say. That, and his manhood had started to twitch. So she gets to the surface, and takes a few deep breath. It was amazing hearing Ash moan her name, and giving her ass a nice squeeze. Though she was expecting at least one spanking. She was still happy that he was concerned for her safety, even more. Ash stands up, on his two feet. Presenting his cock to Serena's face, once again. This time, instead of teasing him, Serena engulfs his entire lengths whole.

To have Serena sucking down his length made Ash moan her name, as his head jerks up to the ceiling. He looked back down to Serena, her eyes looking at him as she pushed her mouth forward, and retracts back to the tip. Now that she's above the water, and is now able to breath through her nose. It was now time for Sir Ash to pay his respects to his Kalosian Queen. Ash puts right hand on top of her head, pets his way towards the back, and pulls her mouth to the base of his cock. He decided to do something that Serena has been doing, for quite awhile. Hump her mouth until it's full of his cum.

Serena was having her mouth ravaged by Ash's cock. It was so big and thick that it made her throat expand, with every thrust. She can feel just how sexually frustrated Ash was just from the thrust of his manhood. It was a bit ironic that Ash would hump her face into submission. Since she did the same exact thing, about two times now. Serena was a bit jealous, considering how well he was doing compared to her.

"Oh, fuck, Serena, you're is amazing! You're mouth is just like your tender pussy! It never wants my cock to leave! Especially when your tongue is dancing along my shaft! Keep sucking it dry, ah yeah!" Never had Ash taken in this much pride, in their passionate lovemaking. Well, he might have. But probably never in this way. Then again, maybe he wanted to. Just this once, perhaps even more in the future, he wants to ravage her like this. That is if his sexual frustration kicks in, again, and Serena gives him permission to.

Hearing Ash talk, in that vulgar language of his, was just the motivation that Serena needs. She could tell that Ash is close, judging how the stream of his sperm keeps leaking from his tip, to her tongue. So she puts her hands on his hips. Keeping her balanced, as she increases her suction on his cock. Serena desires her favorite drink, for a sip was just to little to quench her thirst.

"Ser-e-na, I'm going to cum!" He was losing the strength in his right hand. It was taking way too long for him to cum, thanks to the endless teasing that has brought an unimaginable pain in his manhood. So he brings his left hand, placing it on top of his right one, and pushes her head to the base of his cock. It still wasn't enough. What could finally get him to cum? Could this mean that he will be forever teased, never to savor the release once again? The answer he seeks was from the actions that Serena has taken. As he feels her soft breasts touch his balls, moving them around with her erotic nipples. That was it, the perfect way to unlocking the floodgates. "Oh, fuck. I'm cumming!"

She could feel his penis pulsing in her mouth. As a great explosion of Ash's cum enters her mouth like a geyser. It was the hot, salty, yet sweet, cum that she desired for so long. Ever since his mother bed, which was... Actually, she could care less about the time. For there was only her and Ash, escaping the time and space to enjoy each others company. Serena tries her best to take it all in, gulping it down like no tomorrow. But it was simply too much, as it seeps down from bottom lip, to her breasts. She lifts her head up, in a desperate attempt to not let anymore of this amazing drink go to waste. But his cock slips out of her mouth. What was leftover of his white cream, ends up in the face of Serena.

Despite it being a hopeless battle to take all of Ash's cum. It was one of the best ways for her to take Ash's cum. Going underwater, and into the surface. Enduring the water, as well as his relentless face fucking. To even learn the exact measure of his cock made her feel even more horney. She couldn't want to have that meat go right in her pussy. Her smile becomes lewd by the many exciting things that follow their lovemaking. She looks at Ash, showing him just how exited that she has become, and starts taking his cum in her hands. Licking it off, as Ash pets the top of her head.

"Serena, you're amazing. Was I a bit too rough with you?" His instincts have controlled his actions. The only thing that he had control of was his eyes, that have recorded every detail. It could of been payback, from all the times she face fucked him. To Ash, however, he saw it more as returning the favor. In full. Ash's legs were starting to weaken. So he sat back down into the tub. In a blink of an eye, Serena sits right next to him. Her head on top of his right shoulder.

"I really enjoyed your sexually feral side, Ashy. If you were too rough with me. Then I would of said something, by now." She then feels his hand on her back. As well as his kiss on her forehead.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." He said, with a concern tone.

Although she loved to be embraced, in a very beautiful cuddle. Serena decided to move her face away, and look at Ash with a comforting smile. "I know, Ash. You've always been very kind to me. I want to make sure you're alright too." She then sits right in front of Ash, her lower body on top of his upper legs. "You know how devious I can be. But not if it hurts you. I'm sorry to make you wait, for so long." It was true that her actions have caused Ash to act like he did before. It was just hard to stop teasing. Yet she wanted, no needed to help relief Ash of his unwanted pain, between his legs.

Ash puts his arms around Serena's back. Pulling towards him in another embrace. Their heartbeats start intensifying, as they take in the heat within their hug. "To be honest, I'm the one who should be sorry. You know how much of a pervert I am. Considering how I keep dazing off into daydreams. When I should of been paying attention to where we were going." He felt a kiss on his left cheek. They look into each others eyes, once more. It seems that the heating mat, underneath them, has started to glow a more brighter red.

"Let's just say that we are mutually apologetic to the one thing we both are." she said. Ash may of been distracted in his daydreams, even while engaging the exploration of their lovemaking. But she did the same thing, too. When they were in the bath together.

"You mean that were...

**"Devious Perverts." **They said together, laughing afterwards how they really do think alike. They then took into another Kalosian kiss. Their tongues dance to the tune of one of the songs, that played on the radio. Ash moves his hands down to Serena's derriere. Giving it a quick spank, that made her moan in glee, as much as a well deserved squeeze. Serena wraps her hands around Ash's back, and pushes her tongue deeper into his mouth. When their breath was about to go, yet again. They pull away. Though Serena made it more interesting when she used her teeth to pull Ash's bottom lip. Then lets it go, in one snap. It was just one of those moments that they will treasure, in this glorious weekend.

Just after they pulled away. Ash had a very curious question to ask Serena. "So, Serena. How big am I?"

She moves her head, near his ear, and whispered, "One foot, my Pervy Ashy." She knew he wanted to know. It's would of been unfair if she were the only one that knew.

Ash was astounded. He never would of guessed that he was a foot long. Then again, he never took the time to measure himself. "I'm really that big?"

Serena gives him a nod of approval. "Guess I should of measured how wide it is. But I just went all in, instead. I just couldn't hold back, any longer."

Then that means Serena can take it all in, both in her mouth and her pussy. The best part is that she was like a pro, despite it being her first time doing that. That's when he decided to ask a very lewd question. "Does thy Kalosian Queen desire thy foot long, within her royal nectar?"

She just loves it when Sir Ash speaks with a noble tone, like one of a knight. It made her want to take him, right here and now. However, there was work to be done. "Sir Ash, though I do desire the touch from thy hands, as well as the manhood between thy legs. Thou must cleaneth my body. With what thou has required, from thy quest."

"Tis shall be done, my Queen." He then takes her hand, and gives it a kiss. Now is the time for him to clean the Kalosian Queen. How he will go about it is up to him. The knight who shall protect her from harm. Though what they do behind closed doors is never revealed to the public. For he does the same things, only with a passionate love that they share together.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now the truths have been revealed. Yet it actually puts flames into a more passionate inferno, for the love they share. It may sound cheesy, but that would of melted by now. Now how will Sir Ash clean his Kalosian Queen? Surely the items that he secured, on his noble quest, will be able to do the job. What happens beyond that is anyone's guess.**

**Thank you for being patient with this. I just want to make sure nothing gets out of whack. Like if Team Rocket came in, and ruined their fun. Now that would make this a lot more weirder, since they don't have Pokémon to defend with. Except at Prof. Oak's lab. But what would they say to him if it went to the message box? "Hey, Professor Oak. Me and Serena were just having sex when Team Rocket came through the window. Can you send any of my Pokémon here, as soon as you can?" It would be funny, yet very uninspiring to what I want to make. Hypotheticals are a dangerous thing. Remember that. **

**Well, have a good day. And get ready for the next chapter, soon. I mean it. It could happen any time now. Any second... You probably should wait a little longer than that, actually. Again, thank you for being patient.**


End file.
